The eyes are the window to the soul
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Solitude. Darkness. Isolation. Desolation. Sorrow. What do these all have in common? Obito and Sasuke Uchiha. What happens when Obito meets his best friends secret and Sasuke finds Naruto once more during the war. Romance, adventure and twists. Will the Uchiha boys find happiness or will their personal goals be there undoing?
1. Chapter 1

Nothing was worse than the stillness.

The slow groaning of the rubble as a foot slowly crushed through them. The sound of footsteps bouncing off the ancient frozen walls as the shadows retreated fearfully from the approaching figure. As he drew closer into the great hall, a new sound began to fill the desolate emptiness.

The dripping of fresh blood from a cloak as it became puddles on the cold ground.

As the boy slowly stepped further into the hall his gaze became less focused as he began to kneel next to the once old bed where he had laid, weak and broken.

his pale hand slowly clenched as his other hand ran down the smooth white substance which had soon become his new flesh. "Rin." He whispered as he closed his eyes and knelt, letting the blood stained cloak fall away from his strong toned shoulders.

As the cloak fell away, it soon became easier to see the white shell which encased his body. The swirl of the white shell began unwinding away from the exposed and marked skin which was his body. His legs visible shook as he took his stance and fell onto the soft black silk. The boy was barely past seventeen and yet his eyes were marked with an age which could not be explained to anyone beyond the reasons of trauma and devastation.

His right hand slowly reached out and clenched into a fist as it gripped onto the silken and before he wrapped it around himself as he regarded himself in the reflection of a pool of water. His black spiked hair which had grown down, halfway past his neck fell in a cover over his left, empty eye socket. the right side of his face was marked as though the skin had began to ride upon itself slightly and yet.

And yet.

His right eye mirrored the colour of dark crimson which had been dripping from his cloak.

The power it held was beyond imagination... literally. He could bring people to their knees as he created his own world around them. The power grew greater which each passing day, just as he did.

But still.

Here he was. Laying alone in a large cold bed, with only the shadows and breeze of winter to hold him as memories of horrors caressed his thoughts.

But not for long.

he snapped around as a long echoing scream shook him. His eye widened as he took in the sound further. "What the hell?"  
>"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" screamed the voice.<p>

Obito stopped for a second as he stared at the entrance. _"Oooh Obito! You should see this! I feel so sorry for him..."  
><em>"What are you on about swirly?" Obito glared at the white shell which began to close back around him. "Never mind... it doesn't matter."  
><em>"Obito, it's a boy from your clan."<br>_"It doesnt matter." He laid back on the bed as he gazed to the ceiling.  
><em>"Obito...he... if you don't stop him. Then he is going to get more than beaten..."<em>  
>"What are you on about! And since when do you care about others?"<br>"_He was friends with Rin, she was all he had..."_

There was a pause before all sound was lost as Obito launched himself down the tunnel.

**-Break-**

A gentle rain slowly poured over the town as I walked back from the academy. I lifted my face to the moon as I let the like take it's hold on me, letting the rain patter my face with a gentle kiss before letting a smile slowly spread across my face. I packaged away my books and shouldered my bag as i went from my crouch and leapt onto a fence landing with balance before thrusting myself further through the air and bouncing from the roof tops of the village.

The village hidden in the leafs.

My prison.

Everything... everything had felt so painful. Every morning waking up without her here to hold me and tell me everything would be okay. "Rin." A tear mingled with the rain, although I could still see it. It was the one that fell faster than the down pour.

Rin Nohara.

She was the only thing I had ever had in my life that that given me meaning to carry on. The only person in this village who new about my life... about my secrets. About the hatred I carried around inside me when I had to hide the bruises and scars over my body each morning.

She was like my sister. The only true family I could ever have had.

And now she was dead.

Murdered by the one man I hated more than anyone else.

Kakashi.

As I slowly came to an alley way I took a deep breath knowing how late home I was going to be. But my mind kept reeling back to the earlier events of that day. "You're the poorest excuse for an Uchiha i have ever witnessed!" my father shouted into my face as I took my stance and as per usual, took the full crushing blow of each insult he hurtled at me.  
>"Does that come from being an experienced failure to the Uchiha name?" I kept my gaze fixed on the ground knowing what was coming next as his changed crimson with hatred.<br>"You insolent brat!" he snarled as his fist came down across my face relentlessly. "REMEMBER!" I screamed as blood began to drip from my eyes. He kicked me in the chest and I felt the air rush out my lungs. I doubled over as my mouth gaped open and blood spluttered out. "PLACE!" he shouted.  
>"STOP" I screamed and felt him allow me a slight gain of breath before he turned back and delivered his final blow as I felt a rib break.<br>"remember where you belong dog." he looked down at me with loathing as I returned the look only too willingly after air had slowly returned to me.

It wasn't until somebody spoke that I began to realise how far away in my thoughts I had been lost.

A harsh breeze began to bluster through the trees which I had lost myself in. "Ah! Cieco!" laughed a rich voice. "Strayed a bit to far from the paths have we?" it chuckled and I turned my head slowly to look at the owner of the voice.

No... It couldn't be.

My eyes slowly began to make out the silhouette of a tall muscled boy with brown hair. "Jonathan." I whispered as he slowly pulled out a Kunai and pushed me against a tree.  
>"You know." his hand slowly moved over the black t-shirt i wore as he moves his finger slowly towards my chest. "You shouldn't be such a tease." he grinned as the kunai began to slowly cut through the material and I paled but as soon as he saw me begin to move away he slammed my head so hard against the tree that for a few seconds my entire sight began to blur.<p>

For a couple of minutes he watched me with an amused dark grin as he leant close and began whispering in my ear, "I know your secret, Uchiha." I tried to take in more of his features as the split vision became one again. His muscles were obvious and almost mouth watering. His eyes were pure white and yet those eyes, they were as famous as mine. "Really Hyuuga?" I glared defiantly up at him. "well here's one thing you don't know." I felt myself focus as I felt chakra running wildly through my body and building in chest. "Fire style fire-"  
>"Eight trigrams, Sixty four palms!" My eyes widened as I took the full blow of the first hit.<p>

then the barrage started.

my body was mercilessly smashed through the tree and into the ground. as my mouth fell open I felt the rush of air escape my throat as i was left with a struggling heart. As I took notice, the ground had been mingled and stained with the blood of being beaten.

Jonathan's hand slowly began to wrap around the collar of my shirt as he pulled me off the ground. His leg smashed down and I screamed out as I felt the bone break. "STOP!" my eyes widened as he pulled me closed and grinned. "PLEASE! NO!" I shook my head and thrashed but he just brought his foot back down on the smashed leg and I screamed in agony as the bone soon began fragments with each stomp.  
>"Scream." he laughed quietly as his foot crushed down on the bone.<br>"Go to hell!" I bit back at him.  
>"I want to hear you scream. I want to see the light leave your eyes, I want to hear your voice collapse as you fade from this world. Rin couldn't even die right. So." he stamped down on the pathetic excuse off all that remained of my leg which was a mangled mess. "I guess you will just have to make up for that."<p>

Tears rolled down my face it became numb and yet the pain was still there. "You sick bastard Jonathan!"  
>"Oh for gods sake, don't go into the speech; <em>you will never get away with it you fiend! <em>Here's the sad fact Uchiha your own father hates you and will probably thank me for killing you, and your own mother." he grinned horrificly at me. "Well, you will be joining her soon. You're going to die... but how about I play with you a bit first."

I screamed as he lent forward but then my eyes widened as i watched Jonathan pale. "You should be dead!"  
>"Never."<br>"Those eyes-" he backed away slowly.  
>"Ever."<br>"Wait... OBITO!"  
>"INSULT RIN." he roared.<p>

**-Break-**

Obito's gaze burned with pain as his hatred focused onto the Hyuuga in front of him. "I'm sorry I-" Obito rushed forward as his mangekyō sharingan began to burn his gaze into the boy. His pale hand slammed straight into the boys throat as he lifted him off the ground. "You should never speak of Rin like that." his hand slowly began to close as he felt the bones in the boys neck began to break. "As much as I would love to kill you... your fate does not belong in my hands." With a quick and crushing toss. Jonathan smashed through the ground as a crater formed where he skidded along the floor.

Obito slowly knelt as he looked over at the boy on the floor. His eye began taking in more details of the body and wounds. _"Chest cavity is broken and so are a lot of his ribs. Bone in his legs is crushed into fragments beyond repair... by medical ninjutsu anyway...but there's damage here as well, which wasn't inflicted by the Huuga kid, who ever this boy is, he has been getting hit and beaten up on a daily basis for a long while now."  
><em>"What's your name kid." he rested his hand on the side of the boys face as he tried to draw the boys unfocused gaze onto him. "Hey, still with me there? Come on." he tried and encouraging smile as the boys eyes slowly locked on him.  
>"W-who." Obito let the white mask around him fold away to reveal part of his face.<br>"Don't worry, just answer my question." his voice was calm and steady yet dominant.  
>"Cieco." he whispered as he tilted his head to look at Obito. "My name is Cieco Uchiha."<p>

Why had Rin never mentioned this boy before? In all the time that Obito and Rin had been friends... why had she never mention him?

His eye ran over the poor boy on the ground. He was seventeen with soft brown hair which was mixed with golden locks which were flattened against his face by the rain. The boys shirt was torn in placed where a kunai seemed to have sliced it. Blood was seeping through the material and Obito became suddenly aware of just how much blood was on the ground around them. _"Obito he could not possibly walk!"  
><em>"Think I don't know that?" he took a long look at Cieco before he lent down and scooped the boy off the ground and held tightly onto him as he launched into the trees.

_Why did Rin never talk about him._

He felt the blood slowly seep through his cloak. It was growing colder by the second.

This was all he had left of Rin.

If that was true.

He would protect Cieco with his life.

By any means.


	2. Chapter 2

**Henry: Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter two of; The eyes are the window to the soul. I hope-  
>Cieco: He hopes that you all enjoy it, blah blah blah.<br>Henry: HEY! CIECO!  
>Cieco: I believe that's my name, yes?<br>Henry:Stop stealing my lines!  
>Cieco: No one even reviewed! Plus y<strong>ou made me look weak! <strong>  
>Henry: *mutters* I didnt have to work that hard to do it... Anyway-<br>Cieco: We do not own any rights to Naruto and even if we did, it would be to much work!  
>Henry: YOU STOLE MY LINE! *Tackles*<br>Obito: *face palms* I hope you all enjoy this next chapter... I better sort these two out... no Henry! No Rasengan! Rasengan is very bad!**

* * *

><p>Obito's pale hand slowly reached up as he wiped his clammy forehead. Was this how Madara had felt when he was operating on him...?<p>

No.

Madara was a master, he was truly calm and elegant in all of his actions.

His eye moved over slowly to look at his arm. "I did what I could for the boy." he sighed as his eyes ran over the bare form of Cieco. He had been stripped down to his shorts while his torso had been bandaged and his leg, if you could of even called it that any more... There had been nothing left of it, nothing but broken flesh and torn muscle. The chakra points had been severed, the bone had been smashed into fragments beyond repair.

He had done only what he could.

His hand reached out and touched the cold white flesh which has slowly been operated on but now looks merely like pale, snow white skin, wrapped around what looked like a malnourished leg. It would take a while before the boy would be able to walk again, even longer for him to come to terms with his new life.

He felt the shell slowly peel away as he hung his cloak. _"Poor, poor boy."_  
>"He will be fine." Obito ran his hand through the soft brown and golden locks and rested his hands on the side of the boys face as he sat in the chair facing Cieco. "He has to be."<br>_"You're getting close to him"_ Swirly observed as the shell leant against the engraved walls.  
>"I don't want him to feel alone." He gazed for a long while into the other seventeen year old's face.<p>

For a few seconds he watched the other boy's pale eyelids flutter slightly as they half opened. No light shone in them, they were dark and cold. There was no concious in them. "It's okay, you're safe." the boy stared at him blankly before the beautiful pair of emerald eyes began to close.  
><em>"Oh? He is far from safe Obito and you know it! Although... he may stand a chance in your big strong arms!"<em> the voice of his shell laughed around him before the white body ran off.

Obito simply shook his head and gazed back at the boy sadly before he pulled back the bandages which covered the boys chest. A slow thumping sound became clearer as Cieco's torso gleamed under the light. He could see the movement of organs though his eye fixed on the skin around the impact zone. As he reached out, the white flesh of his finger tips began to dab and become softer as it dripped around the exposed ribs._ "You know... you can't heal everything. You may be able to deal with the physical wounds... but what about the psychological ones?"_  
>"You really don't know me that well do you?" he felt his chakra ebbing slowly as he watched the liquid flesh move over and slowly begin to cover the exposed cavity. "I understand him." he whispered. "I know this boy... I understand what he is going through."<br>_"Understand what?"  
><em>"To be an outsider." He whispered as he pulled the blanket over Cieco and laid a gentle hand on the boy's forehead. The boy let out a soft whimper as he felt the cool hand on his burning forehead. He hushed softly and cooed the boy back to sleep. "Why did Rin keep him a secret?" Obito sat down on the chair next to the bed. "But for now... he is all I have left of her." He let out a sigh.

His eyes slowly began to close as he fell into a deep and distorted nightmare.

**-Cieco's POV-**

My eyes blearily blinked open as I rose from a deep, unnatural, haunted sleep. My chest felt unusually lighter as I gained my bearings. My body felt drained. It was as though every single cell had been changed into lead. Imagine having your body boiled over a slow flame. That's right; boiled, not burnt. Every ounce of my body was struggling but with each second it seemed to ease slightly. I must have slept on my side because my leg felt slightly numb. It would probably be okay in a few minutes.

I tried sitting up slowly but only soon found that pain to return. My bleary eyes focused on only small details around the large room. The walls were inscribed with what seemed like ancient writing. They were cold and almost faded grey but the warm flicker of the candle light at my bedside seemed to cast a orange glow over them. Further towards the centre of the hall was a lone tree. For a while I thought I was going mad as I saw figures hung from the large branches. They were limp and lifeless... and yet... _"OOOH HE'S AWAKE!" _I felt like screaming as stood over me was a large white figure. It had the same shape as a human but where it's face should be was just a swirl which ended in a perfect black circle. _"OBITO COME ON! YOUR TOY IS AWAKE! HE'S- AGHHH" _Thee white figure got blasted back as a boy stood over it and glared. It took me a while to realise that the boy must have punched him.  
>"Quit it or you're gonna scare him!"<p>

My mind began working back as I tried to remember. I remembered laying in my own blood. It had been so warm as I had been growing colder. Then the rain... in the storm, I thought I had seen this boy knelt over him... Obito. "I'm sorry about swirly." Obito said softly. "You've been out for a couple of weeks; coming in and out of conscience."  
>"You're cute." I softly laughed as my head felt incredibly light. Oh god... what was I saying?! I began to take notice of myself. My hand was against my forehead as though I was a begging damsel. My locks were parted covering my eyes.<br>"Don't worry, that's just the medication. It may make you a little bit loopy." He smiled as he looked at me with pure amusement. "Here, let's sit you up." his hand slowly moved down my back till it rested just above the waistband of my boxers... hang on. My eyes widened as my face turned bright red. "You may feel a bit different." Every time Obito spoke I noticed his voice was just growing softer as a smile moved it's way onto his handsome face. He had one eye tightly closed and without his robe I noticed the extremely pale flesh that covered his entire right side. As he noticed my gaze the skin began to darken till it looked ordinary. "Cieco. Do you remember what happened?"  
>"I was stood in the rain and then..." My gaze shot up as a cold burst exploded through my chest. "Jonathan." I could feel my fear rising until a pair of soft hands clamped onto my shoulder.<br>"Easy, he can't hurt you now. No one can hurt you with me around... but I must ask something of you." I looked at Obito with certainty. I was more than assured that I was in a life debt to him now. If it hadn't been for him, I would be dead... or far worse. "You were quite hurt when I found you." He gently pulled the blanket back to reveal my chest and I almost sobbed when I saw it.

The expanse of white flesh which still hadn't set... but what came next broke me completely.

He pulled the blanket away completely to reveal my leg.

This is why I hadn't been able to move it. This is why It had felt numb... because there was nothing left of my leg. "W-What happened." Tears slowly sprang to my eyes.  
>"Jonathan had severed the chakra points, the bone was broken and..."<br>"It was Jonathan's fault?" I whimpered.  
>"Yes.. " Obito gazed at me for a long time before he carried on. "I have a plan Cieco. I can make you part of it." I slowly turned myself to the side and put my good leg down first as I flexed my toes like normal. "Cieco... I'm not sure that is wise..."<br>"Let me try." I hissed as I focused my full attention on the new leg. It took all my concentration just to put it on the cold floor. Even before I had begun putting my weight on it, I felt it shaking.  
>"Cieco you can't push this. If you do-"<br>"I'm no use to you if I can't walk can I!" I snapped and slowly forced myself to my feet.

But immediately I fell forward as pain shot up through it. If it hadn't been for Obito, I would have slammed straight into the floor. "Cieco, come on you must rest for a bit."  
>"What do I have to do in your plan." I said plainly as I closed my eyes from the pain. Obito helped me over to the wall and I began to support my own weight on the unstable flesh.<br>"when you are ready. I will be sending you back to the leaf. You will be found in the forest, attacked and beaten. They will take you to the infirmary and debrief you. You will keep me updated on the village." A sly grin began to move onto my face.  
>"And Jonathan?"<br>"Deal with him as you wish."

My eyes burst open and Obito stepped back slightly as I felt a new power surge through me. My grin became deeper. "Well then... It sounds like a plan."

_**-Break-**_

Naruto laid back on his bed as he stared blankly at the wall. His hand cradled around his chest as tears slowly streamed down his cheeks. "Sasuke." He whispered the name. The Uchiha had been found on the outskirts of the village and dragged back into the village. Ever since he had found the boy that day, the Uchiha had refused to speak to him. Naruto had thought it had jut been a routine mission. They had found the body on the border of the village and team seven had been sent to investigate.

As they landed in the clearing, it was like something out of a horror film. Blood was splattered across the tree trunks and the green leafs were tainted crimson. The body itself... Long deep marks had been plunged into the chest. One of the legs had been smashed apart beyond recognition. It almost look as though an animal had mauled it.

Naruto almost hadn't noticed when Sakura crouched next to it and ran her hand over it. "Male, approximately seventeen... barely older than us." She paused for a long moment before she became still and looked at the body. "This is... Every chakra point was destroyed." She frowned slightly. "Strange though."

"What?" Naruto looked up as the rain began to pour. His soft blond locks were plastered to his face and yet, his cerulean eyes were still beautifully seen and hypnotic. Well... they were beautiful to the secret on looker who waited in the shadows.

Sakura's frown became deeper as she looked over the body. "He was dead before these wounds were inflicted."  
>"What? What killed him then... a poison?" But Sakura just shook her head over again. "It wasn't anything physical... at first anyway."<br>"GenJutsu?"  
>"Most likely." She nodded and slowly stood. "You take a look around I will return and file a report for the autopsy."<br>"Have fun." Naruto said dismissively as he began looking around the area.  
>"Is everything okay?" Sakura wondered as she looked over her shoulder at him. Her pale green eyes almost seemed to stare straight through him. "You haven't been the same since we ran into Sasuke at the summit. Normally you would be asking me to go out on a date with you about now."<br>"What would be the point. No point chasing a lost cause." Naruto muttered and didn't look as Sakura glared at him.  
>"Is that what I am? A lost cause? After I told you I loved you-"<br>"Don't. I hate people who lie to themselves." He growled before running off.

If team seven hadn't been on the urge of falling apart already... most days now it seemed it had.

Naruto looked around at the trail of the blood which led away from the body. "What the..." He watched the trail move on. "This is going to be a long night." He sighed then turned sharply on the spot as a he heard a rustle from the bush. For a second he thought he saw a pair of eyes regarding him but as he focused closer he realised there was nothing. "I must be tired..." he rubbed his eyes before leaping into the trees and sprinting across the branches as he followed the trail.

It's true he hadn't been sleeping well. Again it was the day of the anniversary; the day that he and Sasuke fought at the Valley of the end. That had been the worst day of his life. After their Rasengan and Chidori had collided Naruto had remained concious for only a few seconds as he was laid on the cold, sharp rocks. He had stared up at Sasuke as the boy stood over him. Tears spilling from his eyes. Sasuke had collapsed onto his knees on top of him as he had stared at the boy's face. "S-Sasuke." Naruto whimpered.

What had happened next had surprised Naruto.

Sasuke slowly lent in and planted a kiss on the boy's lips before Naruto had passed out.

That had been the greatest and the worst moment of Naruto's life.

After that, he had soon become desperate to bring Sasuke back. He had to know what that had meant at the valley. He had to know what was going through Sasuke's head... but then they had met once again and Sasuke had tried to kill him.

He had spent so many nights after that, crying dejectedly. He had to find Sasuke and find out. He needed an answer.

He needed to find out... if what he felt was just as real.

He was that deep in his thoughts, he almost tripped as he saw the blood trail come to an end.

He landed and began to look around. Kunai were sticking out the trees with shuriken while the ground had been decimated with paper bombs. Naruto soon began looked around for any other signs or clues about what happened. "So you really think you're going to find anything here?" a voice echoed.  
>"Who said that!" Naruto stood suddenly and looked around.<p>

When he finally looked up into the trees, he locked his sight onto a masked figure in the respectable armour. "What the heck are the ANBU doing here?"  
>"Something you couldn't." The boy jumped down and Naruto looked carefully at him. The boy wore a mask which was personalised to his choice. This boy seemed to choose a cat mask as his own with emerald whiskers. "The great hero of the leaf." The boy's arrogant voice was almost gloating.<br>"Not exactly a hero. I just did what was right."  
>"Is that why you brought the Sasuke back to the village?"<p>

A dark pause passed between them.

Naruto slowly clenched his fist. "You shut your mouth." he growled.  
>"Is that any way to talk to someone who has a gift for you?" The boy slowly walked forward and Naruto finally caught sight of something that the boy was dragging. "How many years did it take you?"<br>"What is that."  
>"All that time seeking one person."<br>"What..."  
>"Losing yourself to the fox."<br>"WHAT IS IT!" Naruto lunged forward and grabbed him by the straps of his armour. As he glanced through the mask his blood ran cold. For a second he thought he saw a flash of red before he blinked and looked at the two emerald orbs.  
>"Take him."<p>

Naruto's legs began to shake violently as he looked at the body on the floor. The softly rising chest and the face hidden behind ink black locks. "H-how... It can't be... It-"  
>"The last of the Uchiha." It was strange. The way the boy said it, it was almost like he thought of it as a bad joke.<br>"SASUKE!" Naruto fell to his knees and rolled the boy over as he placed his hands on either side of the boy's face. "What have you done to him?!"  
>"It's okay. He's just under a Genjutsu."<p>

Gentjutsu.

Naruto's eyes clouded over as he thought... no it couldn't be. He was being ridiculous.

Was this really Sasuke?

The ANBU boy looked down at both of them. It was strange, the boy reached slowly up and pulled away his mask. Naruto had to catch his breath slightly as he looked at sculpted face. If his slender body hadn't been hypnotic enough, his face was handsome... but Sasuke was way more beautiful. But it still didn't explain why the boy was looking at both of them with a slight longing and glint of pity. "Enjoy your time with him... and be patient."  
>"What?"<br>"Naruto... we both know that we would fight a world of demons for the sake of our angel, have patience with him okay?" He looked down at Sasuke who was beginning to stir. "Come on." he slumped Sasuke over his shoulders. "I've already spoken with the Hokage and explained he was under the influence of a GenJutsu."  
>"But-" Naruto bit back his words as he realized on some level that the boy seemed to be trying to help them. He gave a curt nod before both shot onto the trees.<p>

_**-Break-**_

Sasuke slowly stirred in his bed as Naruto sat at the bedside. They had checked in a couple of hours ago and now the moon was high into the sky. Sasuke looked so peaceful as he slept. Naruto only hoped that Sasuke was having a peaceful dream. "I know about Itachi." he whispered and looked at the ground as though he had been caught doing something reprehensible. "I know that..." he paused slightly before he took a shuddering breath. "I know how hate can consume you. But Sasuke... Don't let it. I can... I can take on your hate. I can burden it. Just please... Don't leave again." he whispered.  
>"You idiot."<p>

Naruto's gaze shot up as he looked at the scowling dark eyes of Sasuke. "S-Sasuke?"  
>"You idiot. What do you know of hate!?" He slowly began to sit up. "Give you my hate? What do you know?" Every word stabbed Naruto deeper.<br>"I know... how it is to feel lonely."  
>"To be alone?!" Sasuke laughed coldly in his face as he turned and lent closer to glare into those light blue eyes. "You were alone from the start?! What do you know about losing people!" Naruto stood mechanically and walked slowly to the door. "What do you really know!" Sasuke shouted.<br>"I know." Naruto whispered as a tear dropped from his cheek and splashed the handle. He was gripping it so tight his knuckles were white. "I know because... I lost you." He stated as he walked out the room.

He slowly slid down the door and quickly undid his jacket as his breathing increased while he sobbed lightly.

All the while, Sasuke listened in his room before turning over and closing his eyes tightly. He couldn't let Naruto get involved.

He couldn't let him get hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Henry: Not much to say really...  
>Cieco: Mainly because there's no one to thank for a nice review. *Pats Henry's back* It's not your fault that people don't like your amateur writing.<br>Henry: Thanks Cieco that means a-... *Slowly turns to glare at him.* EXCUSE ME?!  
>Cieco: Henry thanks you all for reading this chapter and as usual claims- *sees Henry lunge and rushes out words* CLAIMS NO RIGHTS TO NARUTO BECAUSE IT'S TOO MUCH WORK!<br>Henry: CIECO! *Tackles.***

* * *

><p>Naruto had eventually fallen asleep from crying that night. He had spent long hours into the night thinking about Sasuke... so what, Sasuke hated him now? That stupid- His eyes slowly blinked open but he remained still as he stared at the wall. He couldn't help it. He rolled over in bed and stared at the mirror. His blonde locks had fallen over his eyes. He had gone to bed without any clothes and he could make out the faint scars over his shoulder. "You bastard." He whispered as he placed his hands together and let his chakra run freely through him.<p>

The bed sheet rose slowly as Naruto looked at the clone of himself before it slowly began to change. It's face became pale and it's eyes dark. It's hair turned black and it grew slightly taller. Had it really come to this? Just to be closer or get some feeling of being by Sasuke, he was having to use a Jutsu? He sighed and scooted closer to the clone as arms wrapped around him. "Don't leave me again Sasuke." he whispered. "please." His voice softly faded out as his eyes became increasingly heavier. It was like there was a soft sound all around him putting him to sleep. And then before he knew it, Naruto was submerging deep into a soft and caring dream where he was reunited with his love... well, only in the dream that is. For a moment before he had fallen asleep he had thought he had heard someone whisper something... but what did he care? He was falling into Sasuke's arms in a endless slumber.

From the windowsill a pair of crimson eyes fixed on Naruto as slowly the clone vanished leaving the boy once again alone.

Sasuke had seen everything. His body was rigid, already he was back in Anbu uniform with his armour correctly placed on his body. But that didn't matter to Sasuke. His eyes roamed over Naruto's bare tanned body, he could just make out the seal formula on the boy's body. He just wanted to reach out and run his hand through that head of golden hair. He wanted to stare into those cerulean orbs and become lost in them.

But to do that would cost him something he would never be able to get back.

It would cost him his revenge.

Sasuke's ear twitched and his head snapped up as he looked at a figure crouching on the roof above him. The guy seemed about the same age as him. He wore his Anbu mask which meant Sasuke couldn't get much more detail... but as his eye blurred into his Sharingan he began to see something which surprised him even more.

The guy's body has about as much chakra coursing through him as Naruto did!

Sasuke focused back on the cat mask which covered the boy's face... what was beneath that mask? "Aw, still not holding grudges are we?" The boy laughed.

Sasuke felt his chakra slowly focus into his palm. It gave a small spark and he grinned. "CHIDORI!" He lunged forward and smashed his hand through the wood and glass. Where the boy had been, barely a few seconds before. "Where did he go?!" Sasuke hissed as his eye darted around trying to locate the boy. This is what had happened before!

**_- A couple of weeks ago-_ **

Sasuke leapt slowly from branch to branch as he darted around trying to get some focus. "Where is that god damn leaf spy?" He hissed as he took a hiding spot in the tree... It had come quite as a surprise when Tobi had told him to come out here and meet the the guy who was supposed to have new information which could have got him his revenge quicker. Sasuke didn't trust Tobi but if it would give him what he wanted then he would take any chance.

He would push any boundary.

He stuck to the shadows as slowly a figure landed in a crouch in the middle of the clearing. It was hard to see much of him since the sun glared so brightly through the trees, casting shadows over the person. "Now... what have we here?" The figure laughed softly as he began walking around in a circle he gazed around aimlessly though once or twice he glanced directly in Sasuke's direction... there was no way this boy could see him! It would be impossible! He would have to have Sharingan of Byakugan to have that type of vision... and he was the only one left of the Uchiha clan now.

That left only one possibility.

The boy mumbled something quietly and Sasuke frowned as he strained to hear... but for a second his sharingan watched as the boy's chakra flared. "What the heck was that?" Sasuke whispered.  
>"I don't know. What happened?" Sasuke watched over his figure as the guy was sat above him.<br>"What the.." He turned back in the direction of the figure who was stood in the clearing and managed to duck just in time as green flames roared at him and set the tree he had been hiding in on fire.

He landed in a crouch and gazed up at the guy who was stood on the branch of the tree. "Chidori!" Sasuke shouted and immediately felt his own chakra spike before he lunged but all that he did was smash his hand through the bark of the tree. "That's impossible."  
>"Almost as if you were under a Genjutsu." The boy mused and Sasuke watched as everything began to change around him. The colour of the forest began to sap away violently until it was replaced in shadows. The very trees seemed to be full of life as dark red crimson eyes regarded Sasuke through them.<p>

Byakugan could not produce a Genjutsu such as this!

"Who are you?" Sasuke whispered. He looked for any signs of movements around the trees.

But it wasn't until his eyes locked on a figure in a black an orange jacket did he begin to feel dread course through his body. "Naruto?" He whispered. He tried to move forward but as soon as he did he felt the tree branched wrap painfully around his body as the thorns began to dig deeply into his torso. Naruto just seemed to be staring blankly ahead as he did not even to turn. It was as though Sasuke was a ghost. "Naruto!" The trees began to close around him and Sasuke's eyes became wide. He couldn't let Naruto get lost in this place. "Chidori stream!" He hissed and a faint echoed around him as lightning sparked over his body and destroyed the branches.

He sprinted full force towards the awaiting boy and grabbed his shoulders as he span him around. "Naruto Its me-" but Sasuke stopped as he caught sight of his face. The boy had deep emerald eyes and his blond hair was spotted with large patches of soft brown. His skin was lightly tanned like Naruto's... but Sasuke should have known better than to go blindly into the situation.  
>"Good. I'm glad I found the right person." The boy gave a straight up upper cut kick before bringing his foot back down and smashing Sasuke's face into the ground. <em>Man this guy is flexible!<em>Sasuke groaned before rolling out the way as the boy brought his foot down again narrowly missing Sasuke's head... The ground cracked under the impact. "Who the hell are you?" He growled and the boy smirked as once again Sasuke was gripped tightly by the branches around him, though this time even the ground seemed to grow thick roots which wrapped tightly around his legs before stabbing into his calf's. "Don't worry, it won't kill you." The boy mused as he watched Sasuke's stone glare. "It will just drain your chakra."  
>"How did you avoid my sharingan?"He whispered quietly in his cold tone the boy simply reached out a teasing hand as his appearance kept flashing and changing. One minute he was looking at the face of this boy.<p>

The next he was staring at Naruto's beautiful face. "Your eyes are indeed impressive." He whispered as he lent in close and rested a hand on the side of Sasuke's face. Naruto's cerulean orbs began to become tainted by crimson as the image of Sasuke's secret love faded replaced by the dark face of this mysterious boy. "But my eyes are stronger." He grinned showing pearly white teeth.

But Sasuke was staring at something even more horrific which set his blood cold. "Where did you get those eyes?" He growled but the boy just grinned as he traced his hand over the branch of the tree which began to sprout thorn vines which wrapped painfully around Sasuke's neck and chest.  
>"I was born with them." The boy smiled brilliantly as the three power of the sharingan circled his eyes confidently.<br>"Liar!" Sasuke hissed. "I watched my clan get massacred!"  
>"You fool." The boy laughed. "You must really be stupid if you are so closed minded. Our clan are prized on our eyes." The boy caressed Sasuke's face tauntingly. "And yet we are the most blind of all the shinobi. But don't worry. I will complete our master's plan." He grinned.<br>"What master?!" Sasuke snapped. He served no one!  
>"Hush now." The boy cooed and Sasuke's eyes began to droop shut as he felt his body begin to weaken. He was already out of chakra... how had the boy been able to do it that fast?! "I have a little gift for you when you wake." He grinned and pulled out a mask as Sasuke began to lose his sight, he was slipping into a unconscious state... no. Being forced would be more of a correct term.<p>

_**-Present day-**_

Sasuke glared as his chidori sparked viciously in his hand. His eyes looked for any fleeting signs of chakra which had been used. "Damn it, I hate this guy." He snarled.  
>"Aw... but I really like you!"<br>"GOT YOU!" He turned and smashed his hand directly into the spot of the roof where the sound had come from.  
>"Fairy tale style, black forest jutsu!"<br>"Not this time." Sasuke finally found his target and slammed his chidori straight into the boy's chest. The doubled over and his eyes widened in disbelief that Sasuke had managed to actually land a hit on him. He writhed as he felt the lightning chakra course painfully through his body but held back his scream to stop giving Sasuke the pleasure of the hit.

Sasuke stood over him as the boy was forced to catch his breath. "You may be fast." Sasuke crouched but radiated power as his eyes begin to change. The boy beneath him glared through the cat mask of his uniform looked at him with emerald orbs. "But I'm faster."  
>"Enjoying this?" He muttered.<br>"Your name." Sasuke enunciated as he felt a painful burn burst through his eyes. "Easy or hard way?" His mangekyou sharingan dominated power. He hadn't been able to use this power in their first fight as he had been caught out in that Genjutsu.

But now?

He had the home field advantage.

The boy gazed up from the ground and grinned. "My name. Is Cieco Uchiha." He pressed his palms together quickly as Sasuke lunged forward with wide eyes.

But he was too late.

As a single rose formed in the boy's hand but as he raised it the pink glowing light from it smashed Sasuke back through the roof and into the room bellow. "Fairy tale style, beast rose." He grinned. How ever Sasuke felt pain bursting through his back. He clutched his spine as the pain carried on coursing excruciatingly through him. "What the hell is fairy tale style?" He hissed.  
>"What... never watched Disney?" Cieco grinned behind his mask. No one had been able to break his style yet. It had taken years for him to actually be able to manage to create his own entire style based on what he had watched. Obito himself had laughed first at his idea of this style... and yet, when Cieco had actually put it into use... well lets just say, before there was Disney... Fairy tales used to be based on horror stories.<p>

Horror stories which Cieco could easily recreate now Obito had trained him.

He gazed back down at Sasuke as he held the rose up. "Don't worry, the side effects are only temporary. You just need the kiss of your love to fix it... that is if the rose doesn't get destroyed."Cieco grinned as he watched Sasuke's skin become darker as it turned grey. His dark hair began to grow and cascade onto his shoulders. "You used to hold a curse mark. That makes this all the more easier!" Cieco jumped with joy and grinned before he looked back down at Naruto. "He fell victim to my style as well; a sleeping beauty curse. You can figure out the rest." He tossed Sasuke the rose.  
>"What do you get out of all of this!" He growled as Wings burst out Sasuke's back but Cieco just shrugged.<br>"I'm just a bit of a fan girl is all. You was taking too long together so I thought I would speed it up a bit."  
>"You son of a-"<br>"I wouldn't if I was you." Cieco grinned. "This is the eve of war!" He exclaimed with wide arms. "You may as well spend it with your lusted one before we head to Tobi tomorrow."  
>"YOU DRAGGED ME HERE JUST FOR YOUR OWN WEIRD CRAZY IDEAS!?" Sasuke roared.<br>"Tobi said I could." Cieco shrugged. "And it's not crazy." He folded his arms.  
>"Maybe I don't like boy's." Sasuke bit out. He knew immediately Cieco could see right through that lie.<br>"Yeah... that's why first thing you did when you were let out of hospital... oh sorry; I meant sneaked out, was to visit this boy and stare at him as he slept." Cieco laughed but it wasn't malicious, it was like a parent seeing a child take their first steps.  
>"Shut up." Sasuke growled.<br>"Well, war breaks out tomorrow. The leaf will be sending their shinobi to the front lines and Naruto will be off to go and try to tame Kyuubi." Cieco's tone quickly became serious. "Be wise Sasuke. Choose smartly how to spend your last night with him."  
>"How do I wake him up." Sasuke lowered his eyes to the ground but Cieco reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.<br>"The same way we return you back to normal." He whispered and took the mask off his face and placed it on his belt. "Just one kiss."  
>"How do I explain the roof?"<br>"You're a smart boy." Cieco winked. "I'm sure you will figure it out."  
>"I will get you back for this." He whispered and dropped into the room next to Naruto's bed. As he glanced back up at the ceiling Cieco had gone. "Doesn't even stick around to see his handiwork carried out." Sasuke glanced down at the rose and sighed in submission.<p>

He knelt over Naruto and glanced at the peaceful tanned face. "Why is it always the fan girls?" He muttered before leaning down and brushing a golden lock back out of the boy's face with his clawed fingers. It was only when their lips embraced that Sasuke felt his body grow with warmth. Immediately he lost himself in the contact as he softly held the lips with his own.

It was only after a minute he felt Naruto's lips slightly open as the kiss was deepened. Both opened their eyes and gazed deeply into each others eyes. "This better not be a dream." Naruto whispered after Sasuke pulled back.  
>"Naruto... This isn't a dream."<br>"Good." The boy whispered as pink coloured his cheeks. Sasuke felt himself pinned down as legs locked around his waist and kept him pinned to the bed.  
>"Naruto-"<p>

He stopped as a fist smashed into his face.

He slowly turned his head back to glare up as his jaw clicked back into place. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"  
>"YOU LEFT ME YOU BASTARD!" Naruto snarled.<br>"You punched me!"  
>"YOU KISSED ME THEN LEFT ME IN THAT VALLEY FOR KAKASHI TO COME AND GET ME!" He snarled. "You realize how embarassing it was to come back after making that promise to save you?! To listen to Sakura bitch on and on about her love for you every single day we were a team?!" Naruto seethed but soon fell quiet has he got his breathing back under control.<br>"Better...?" Sasuke growled and Naruto nodded. "Good..." Sasuke felt something sharp sting his fingers and gave a quiet snarl. He looked down to see the rose was still in his hand, one of the thorns had grow out the stem and dug into his finger... other than that it just seemed like the same rose, but instead of being filled with a brilliant pink light, it was now a deep crimson. He frowned before he sat up as Naruto let him move.

He held the rose out and blushed brightly as Naruto took it. "Come on." He placed it on his bedside table and got under the covers as Sasuke did the same. He scooted up close to the boy's chest and took in the warmth. "Sasuke... what?"  
>"Let's just... go to sleep. Okay?" He whispered and Naruto nodded as both began to close their eyes taking in the presence of the other as their comfort.<p>

It was only when they were both asleep did Cieco reappear on the roof and clap quietly, careful not to wake the two. "That's so cute!" He whispered with a bright smile. He almost forgot about the guy stood next to him. He gazed up to Obito who was hidden behind his mask. The man gave a soft laugh.  
>"You really are a fan girl, aren't you?" He grinned behind the mask which son unwound and opened to reveal his smooth face. His sharingan eye was focused onto Sasuke. "You just made it all the harder for him to leave him now." Obito raised an eyebrow as Cieco smirked. "You knew that?"<br>"What? Every good story has to have some tragic part for a romance... plus, I wanted Sasuke to suffer for what he did to Naruto." Cieco frowned slightly at the couple before he gazed up at Obito. "Do we really have to leave first thing in the morning?"  
>"Afraid so. Are you going t be okay? Fighting on the front lines won't leave you much time." Obito frowned slightly worried at the boy. Obito had reduced his age quite drastically with a few helpful jutsu from Cieco but now.<p>

Everything was going to change with the war.

Cieco just put a smile as he watched the frown form between Obito's brows. "I'm surprised you let me do this so close to the war."  
>"Well... We're not going to see much of each other for a while so I thought I'd let you have a bit of fun... It's just... going to be so long till we see each other again-" Obito was stopped as Cieco stood on his tip toes and landed a sweet kiss on the older boy's cheek.<br>"Use that to think of me while we are away." Cieco began to turn away but as he did Obito caught grip of his arm stopping him from moving. "Obito?"  
>"And you to have this to think of me." He whispered and Obito lent down and landed a perfect kiss on the boy's mouth making him almost melt. It lasted for a minute before both broke apart. Obito grinned as Cieco blushed madly. "I...Uh... I-"<br>"Go." Obito chuckled and Cieco nodded before bounding across the rooftops and into the night. "Goodbye my love, take care." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Cieco: WE FINALLY KISSED!<br>Henry: Cieco... are you actually happy?  
>Cieco: Fairy tale style?! I LOVE IT!<br>Henry: Whoa... I never seen this side of you...  
>Cieco: All I need now is a good review and I will be on top of the world.<br>Henry: Well maybe someone will leave a kind review. Thanks for reading everyone! Next chapter will be up ASAP. Fighting begins in the next chapter as the great shinobi war begins. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Henry: So I hoped you guys all liked the last chapter. Again, not much to say...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-The morning war breaks out- <strong>_

Naruto slowly opened bleary eyes as he gazed out from under his soft eye lashes. His fingers curled around the empty space where Sasuke had been asleep. "Sasuke?" He whispered quietly and was silenced as a pair of lips locked onto his own.  
>"Go back to sleep." The taller boy whispered as their lips broke apart slightly but Naruto just stared up at the boy who stood bare, pulling back on his boxers and turning away.<p>

Naruto still crawled forward and gently placed his lips on Sasuke navel as he lent his head against the warmth the other boy radiated. "You're leaving aren't you?" He didn't look up to see Sasuke's impassive face. His fingers just kept slowly moving across the pale skin as he took in the texture and comfort of the contact.  
>"Naru, I have to." He whispered and crouched so he was at Naruto's eye level. "Besides, something big is going to happen today and you're not going to see me again for a while."<br>"What..? Sasuke what are you on about?" He frowned.  
>"Naru." Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head quickly then frowned slightly as he thought he heard something creak on the roof... it must be his imagination. "Before I go... I need to tell you something." He adjusted the straps of his armour and pulled on his gloves and masks. "I love you." He whispered then felt his sharingan activate as he rushed out the roof leaving Naruto alone on the bed with only a rose.<p>

The blond boy stared with wide eyes at the spot that Sasuke had been barely a few minutes before. Tears stung his eyes bitterly but he did not shed one of them. "I always hate this part of the story." A voice whispered. "But it always happens before we get to the good part." Naruto just glared at the ground. He felt his chakra begin to charge into his hand. "But oh well... It's worth it in the end."  
>"RASENGAN!" He screamed and turned before smashing his palm into the boy's chest. He narrowed his eyes as he glared at the cat mask. The boy's eyes widened as he was sent flying back into the wall which cracked viciously before he slumped to the floor. "What the hell are you doing here! You brought him back, why can't you stop him!"<br>"I wouldn't stop him, even if I wanted to." Came a cold chuckle as the cat mask began to crack. "The eyes are the windows to the soul Naruto." He stared up at the beast of Kyuubi. "So tell me."

The mask fell to the floor and shattered.

Naruto backed away quickly and stared in horror at the boy's face. "Are my eyes... attractive?" Cieco grinned as his sharingan slowly began to dominate his eyes. "What? Surprised?"  
>"You can't!"<br>"I can do what ever I like." He placed his palms together without Naruto's notice as he began to build his chakra. "You see _Naru._" Naruto blushed brightly as Cieco slowly stood. Even with blood running down his chest and feeling as though his body was breaking apart, he still walked forward as his chakra began to leak out his body and cascade around the room. "You see Naruto. When I was younger. I was all by myself. I had no one. I was left on the streets because to my father, I was disgusting. I was outcast because I wasn't strong enough. My father abused and beat me." Naruto's eyes became wider as the boy stood over him. "I had no mother to help me so I would just carry on and walk around as though there was no problem at all." The boy's grinned darkly. "I had only one person who ever understood me. Her name was Rin Nohara." Naruto's eyes widened.  
>"You want to get back at Kakashi, don't you."<br>"Why limit my rage to just one person?" He grinned and when Naruto fell back and tried press himself up against the wall. "It was hard after I lost Rin... There was no one else to help me. Then one night. I was on my way back from the academy. I ran into one of the boy's who like my father used to beat and abuse me." Cieco shrugged. "He almost killed me." That's when Naruto's eyes focused on something... the guy's right leg... it wasn't tanned like the other one. It was a deathly shade of pale white. Cieco followed the gaze and grinned. "My chest cavity was smashed open and I lost one of my legs."  
>"But how-"<br>"That does not concern you. But I was found. A boy just like me took pity on me and brought me to safety. He trained me and taught me to fend for myself. He rehabilitated me so I could walk. He saved me from darkness." Naruto frowned slightly as he looked at the boy... This man... whoever the boy was on about... the way he spoke about him.

It was the same way Naruto spoke about Sasuke

Naruto stared into the sharingan eyes coldly. "You love him don't you. Who ever he is. He's the one who wants the tailed beasts."  
>"And they say blonds aren't as smart." Cieco grinned. "But I guess we're the exception to that." He was barely an inch away from Natuo's face. "Now this is how it's going to work-"<p>

He was stopped as Naruto head butted him and made him stagger back as he felt blood run down his forehead. "You runt." He growled and pushed his palms back together. Naruto barely had any time to ready himself as the boy snarled. "Fairytale style; Down the rabbit hole!" The ground began to crack beneath the boy's feet as Cieco vanished in a dark crackle of laughter. He himself becoming splintered wood which fell in shards down the expanding hole.

Naruto pressed himself desperately up against the wall as the cracks in the floor spread further. "If this is your jutsu!" Naruto called as he felt the growing chasm in the floor inhale as he began to get pulled forward. "Then you have some really fucked up obsession with fairy tales!" He screamed as his grip on the wall broke and he rocketed down the hole.

The darkness grew colder as the hole went deeper and deeper.

It was only when a cold voice echoed around him did he feel himself hit the floor hard. Cold marbled walls grew up around him. "I have a weird obsession?!" The voice laughed icily. "This from the narcissist who's main jutsu is to replicate himself."  
>"What can I say. I'm one of the best."<br>"You're right; one of. You're small Naruto. You're still the little boy with the monster inside him and where better than would you belong than in my jutsu?" The tiles began to grind together and fold away as they began to reveal a long stretching meadow of tall grass.  
>"You really have problems you know!" Naruto snapped. He didn't know why this was getting to him so much.<br>"So Naruto." Cieco said in a sing song voice. "What does the fox say?" A burning anger was spreading through Naruto. The boy's very voice seemed to be pushing him to the edge.  
>"COME OUT AND FACE ME THEN! COME AND SEE WHAT THE FOX HAS TO SAY!"<br>"As you wish."

Naruto wanted to punch himself as he was sent flying back by a shock wave and stared up at the giant Cieco above him. "Um... on seconds thoughts... I shouldn't be here." He glanced over his shoulder towards where a large mirror stood... _A looking glass._ He grinned. _Cieco... for a man who prizes himself on his fairy tale Jutsu... you left me the perfect exit. _Naruto grinned brightly and bolted towards the large mirror. He smiled brightly as Cieco glared at him and chased after him. _This must be it! This must be it! This must be!_

Naruto passed through the glass and then stare wide eyed as he stood back in the hall where he had fallen. Except now instead of being tiled, the walls were covered with large mirrors. No gap showed between them. "You think escaping my jutsu would be that easy? I have had years of practice. I've studied every tale and ever possibility. This is my world now." Cieco bowed mockingly and Naruto felt his stomach swirl as the floor began to twirl. The white tiles of the floor began to fill in black.  
>"This is madness!" Naruto screamed then watched as he fell back and the walls were replaced with a giant face of Cieco.<br>"Oh, I'm glad you're enjoying it!" He laughed. His armour had been replaced with a dirt black jacket and emerald collar shirt. It took Naruto a moment to realize that he was sat on a giant hat.  
>"You have to be kidding me." He muttered as he was dumped back from the hat and fell onto the hard wood of a giant table.<br>"So ready to listen to me yet?"  
>"Listen?! You're the one who came into my home! You're the one who hurt Sasuke! You're the evil one!"<br>"Tea?" He smiled and Naruto looked around at the giant cups on elegant china. Cieco was sat at the head of the table. "And I think you will find." Cieco looked at him as though he was explaining it to a moron. "You attacked me first." He picked up the large tea pot and poured it into the giant cup in front of the blond boy. He was having to stand on his tip toes to just even just be able to see over the edge of the table. His hand gripped tightly onto the silken table sheet but still he glared up at him. "What's your name... and yes please." He sighed then watched the boy give him a soft smile.  
>"You would ask me? The weird freak with a fairy tale obsession who will soon be your enemy in war?"<br>"You don't have to be." Naruto whispered.  
>"Cieco." He poured tea into his own cup. "My name is Cieco."<br>"Well then Cieco... how can I drink the tea if-" Naruto fell back on his chair as he grew rapidly. His clothes tore and the boy pulled his arms around himself quickly but was soon put at ease as he was put into a golden, orange one piece.  
>"In the absence of my Cheshire cat." Cieco shrugged but Naruto had to admit... it was really comfortable. "You can be my Cheshire fox... Do you take your tea with milk?" Naruto nodded and Cieco poured the milk carefully before stirring both cups.<br>"Cieco." Naruto looked up at the boy as he took off his hat and placed it carefully on the chair next to him. "Why did you bring me here?"  
>"For tea." Cieco smiled though his hands shook slightly.<p>

This didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. "Cieco. You brought me back Sasuke... and I have the feeling after seeing your jutsu... that rose in my bedroom. The fact I fell asleep like that last night." He sighed softly as he looked over to the other boy who's face was hidden behind shadows and eyes were masked by his fringe. "I have a feeling that I wouldn't have had last night with Sasuke. I wouldn't have finally been able to kiss him... if it hadn't been for you."  
>"I don't know what you're talking about."<br>"The rose? Interesting choice. I know what that rose symbolises and I can tell you. I'm no Belle." He grinned slightly then stopped as he saw Cieco's hands trembling. "Why?" Naruto asked suddenly changing the subject.  
>"Why what?"<br>"Why a series of jutsu that are centred around fairy tales? I've seen jutsu that invoke elements... but never in such detail as you use."  
>"I love fairy tales. Nothing bad ever happens in them... and when it does, it is always fixed in the end. The two loves always find each other and live happily ever after-" Cieco stopped.<br>"You know... happily ever after doesn't just have to happen here." Naruto said softly but then watched as Cieco set down his tea.  
>"Enjoy your tea Naruto because when we go back. We won't be allies. This is the first and last time we will be sat together like this sharing a meal."<br>"You're with the Akatsuki-"  
>"I'm with the man I love!" Cieco snarled. "I will do what ever he wants because I love him!"<br>"That is you being his slave." Naruto said calmly.  
>"Then I should do myself a favour." Cieco watched as a small box formed on the table in front of him. It was perfectly polished with a slightly faded red wood and gold outlining. The lid was sealed with a golden heart lock which had the key hole in the shape of a dagger. "I have some jutsu that even I made forbidden because I fear the consequences... like this particular jutsu for instance."<br>"Cieco... don't." Naruto stood quickly and walked over to him.  
>"If I used this jutsu... I would become so much stronger. They wouldn't be able to kill me out there... but I would lose the reason for fighting." Cieco slowly turned and looked up. "Naruto, before this war is over. One of us will be dead." He stated it more than anything. "I will fight for the one I love. Even if his love is only returned to me because of the deeds that I perform for him... But Sasuke is sided with us. Will you fight him? In the final battle will you be able to fight him? Will you be able to fight Sasuke?"<p>

Naruto just stared in disbelief. "I thought so." Cieco nodded. He pushed his palms together and whispered. "Release." Before everything around them came crashing down.

Naruto blinked and stared around his room. It had all just been... genjutsu? "Naruto... I'm sorry." Cieco slowly turned. "But while you were in my genjutsu... war has already been declared."  
>"You were just sent here to distract me."<br>"No. I'm here disobeying my orders." Cieco frowned before he gazed at the rose on Naruto's bed. "One may put up with a world of demons... for the sake of an angel." He whispered to himself.  
>"Cieco, you don't have to go."<br>"Naruto." He pushed forward and pulled the boy into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Tears ran down the boy's face. "I will always try and steer Sasuke through the darkness. I give you my word on that."  
>"Cieco. Don't go."<br>"Good luck Naruto." He whispered before launching out the gap in the roof and speeding off.

Naruto just slowly stared towards the darkening sky before there was a loud knock on his door. "Naruto." Kakashi's voice filled his ears. "We need to talk."  
>"Cieco...I will hold you to your word." He said before opening the door and letting Kakashi deliver him the surprising news.<p>

War had broke out.

* * *

><p><strong>So another chapter ended. It's 23:36 here. After a week full of exams at college and a week full of tests at hospitals which included a lot of needles for blood tests. X-rays to look at my bones I'm very tired. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Maybe just one kind review to make my day? =( Anyway, next chapter will be a time skip. After Naruto has learned to control Kyuubi and is about to finish his fight with Obito who has managed to nearly summon the ten tails. Anyway, till next time.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Henry: So I'm going to say something that I should have said a long while back when I finished the first chapter. Thank you. To every single person who favourite, follow and reads this story. I want to say a massive thank you. After days of X-rays, MRI scans and blood tests, knowing that you guys are there and read my stories gives me one of those rare occasions when I smile any more. So again. I thank each and everyone of you. Now with going back to college, being on exams and being in and out of hospital a lot. Updates are going to be a bit hard to predict. But I promise you all. Each spare moment I get, I will try and get the next chapter updated. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a happy day wherever you are. =) Warning: Characters begin to die off in this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Leaf shinobi stood around the clearing as they all stared at the boy in the centre. Trees towered around them as the ninja used it for some cover. All of them watched the boy who was stood in a pearl white shirt. He had a emerald and black jacket flung over one shoulder. A pair of tight leather jeans were clinging tightly to him.<p>

But that didn't fool the ninja as they all began to draw their kunai knives. They fixed cold eyes on Cieco as he began to slowly walk around the clearing. "You know..." He called out. "It's not polite to stare!" Some of the Ninja shot each other looks of slight fear and confusion as they just couldn't understand how the boy could see them. "It must be an act." One snapped. "We need to get the package past him to the new base. Medical ninja are needed there!" All eyes turned to the person they were escorting.

Sakura was watching the boy carefully. "I've seen him somewhere before." She frowned deeply. Her pale green eyes watched as the boy carried on his slow walk around the centre of the clearing. He seemed careful not to go anywhere further though his eyes moved from each Ninja to the next. "He was with the leaf Anbu." She growled.  
>"Typical a leaf Anbu turns on his village!" A couple of the ninja snarled and turned Sakura's glare towards them.<br>"This is not a time for petty behaviour! We have already lost nine units to this pass."  
>"But it's just a boy!" Some mist Ninja hissed between their teeth. "What danger could he possibly be?!"<br>"Is he the one Naruto warned me about?" Sakura frowned slightly to herself. Naruto had mentioned that there was one boy on the enemy's side who was one of the strongest Ninja he had ever faced... ever since Sasuke...

She spent that long deciding she didn't notice the mist Ninja finally give up to their impatience. "Enough waiting!" They launched from the trees with their kunai at the ready. "DIE!"

Their was a rush sound and silent noise of tearing as the Ninja almost froze in mid air. Red spurts of crimson exploded from their necks as they all got launched back into the tree cover as though a truck had came by and hit them at top speed. Sakura watched as the boy gave a slow grin from the crouch he had taken. There was a perfect circle of blood around him from the other Ninja but not a single drop on his clothes. He began to grin as he pulled out a stereo player. "Cocky little bastard!" Some leaf snarled.

But now the mist Ninja were staring with pure loathing at their dead comrades. "That... That- KILL HIM!" Sakura ducked as the boy pressed play.  
><em>"So, So, So Scandalous."<br>_"Fairy tale style: Black forest Jutsu." The boy grinned and the Ninja fell to out mid air and came to a skidding halt as they ploughed through the ground. The boy grinned with glee as he began to walk around each of them. Sakura frowned deeply as she watched. "He's a genjutsu user..." She whispered to those around her not changing the direction of her look._ "You're dangerous, just get it up. The way you move. So scandalous." _Sakura glared towards the music as the boy turned it up louder. "I hate this song." She muttered then her voice stopped and she caught her breath as she stared in horror a the Ninja in the clearing.

Slowly each other them screamed as their chest cavity's exploded open. Their ribs slowly bent out and each died in a gurgle of blood till they drowned. "So, So, So scandalous." The boy laughed.  
>"That was not funny!" Sakura roared as finally she could take no more.<p>

Cieco grinned as he watched an agitated chakra at the centre of the nest in forest flare. "Bring it." He grinned as he changed the song.

Sakura lunged and smashed her fist into the ground which began to crack and turn as a shock wave around them sent the trees flying. _"Lock me up with joys and kisses. Lock me up with love. Chain me to your heart desires."  
><em>"You have such a bad taste in music!" She roared as she watched Cieco slowly dance on the tip of the broken land.  
><em>"Lock me in and hold this moment, never get enough. Never getting free." <em>He burst into laughter as Sakura's eyes just grew darker with anger. "You are so pathetic!"  
>"How so?" She growled.<br>"You sought after a boy who wouldn't ever bat his eye at you. You thought you could get Sasuke to love you?" Cieco burst out into fresh cold laughter. "You couldn't even get him to stop leaving the village! You think Naruto-"  
>"Naruto promised to bring him back-"<br>"Naruto thinks you're just as pathetic!" Cieco laughed as he crouched closer and looked into her face. His breath smelt of blood and roses as it brushed against her cheek coldly. "You're a waste Sakura. You couldn't save him then and you won't save him now. Sasuke is going to be with the person he deserves to be with!"  
>"And who would that be?" She growled.<br>"Why." Cieco grinned brilliantly. "Naruto of course."

His grin grew wider as her eyes widened in disbelief. "Both played you Sakura. Naruto is going to be with Sasuke and you're going to die alone!"  
>"NO!" She screamed as she punched out.<p>

The Ninja from the trees watched as Sakura punched out madly into the ground releasing torrents of Chakra which caused the very ground to become a crater or rise into the air as though a volcano had erupted. They watched as the boy darted between these floating bits of ground crying with laughter as Sakura chased him with a dark murder burning in her eyes. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She roared.  
>"Oh really?" Cieco turned and smashed his leg into her face as their reactions took over. Everything became almost still for him as his sharingan burst into life. Even at this slowed rate he could see the disbelief growing in her eyes before he twisted his body quickly and kicked her like a football sending her smashing into the crater that she had created beneath them.<p>

He could help but grin like a Cheshire cat as he watched groan. This girl had been in Sasuke's and Naruto's way far to long for his liking... and now? Now Cieco was going to carry out his mission. "What can you really do Sakura?" Cieco walked around the edge of the gaping crater slowly as he looked down at her. "All this time. What have you really done other than get in the way of Naruto and Sasuke getting together?"  
>"I've been getting stronger." She grinned as her body evaporated.<br>"A substitution?" Cieco hissed and felt himself get smashed into the tree cover as her fist connected with his spine. A large wave of blue Chakra exploded out her fist and Cieco turned his head slowly as his sharingan burned into her eyes. She just focused as every ounce of Chakra in her body was focused into the point of her fist.  
>"Never... underestimate me!" She shouted as Cieco was launched forward with the sounding explosion of a 100 paper bombs all going off at once. He was a blur as he sailed through and into the bark of a tree. She grinned as she watched the sharp of the bark pierce through his chest and blood begin to pour down onto the ground. "That was what was stopping us from pass through?" She gasped as she regained her breath. Her hands and body trembled violently and she took quick and deep intakes of breath. She had used up too much Chakra on that last move.<p>

She looked at the impaled body. "At least its-"  
>"Over?" A cold whisper came.<p>

She stared horrified as slowly the bark which had been sliced through the boy's chest began to crack as his own Chakra built. "That's impossible! It must have pierced through your heart!"  
>"Well then." He grinned darkly as he slowly began to pull himself out of the sharp bark. "I must be a monster." He pulled out a box which had blood oozing out of it slowly. <em>"Release." <em>He whispered and the box glowed before it's light sank back into his chest making him fall to his knees and gasp for breath. "Now... I'm going to kill you." He whispered as a glare moved into his eyes. _"Fairytale style. Black forest jutsu!" _He roared and Sakura stared as the crimsons of his eyes became so intense that the sky began to get tainted by it. "This time I'm not using any genjutsu like I did on Sasuke! THIS IS THE REAL THING SAKURA!" He screamed with laughter. The trees began to lose their brown warmth and were replaced with a aching black. Their trunks became beaded with thorns which dripped a thick coating of blood and poison... It's toxic scent filled the air and polluted Sakura's nostrils as she almost gagged. "What the hell kind of Jutsu is this!" She shouted as the branched snatched out to try and grab her. She began to notice the red apples of a fresh meadow not that far behind Cieco. _This has to be genjutsu! He has to be lying... and if he is...? _Her eyes locked on that small glimpse of a meadow. _That has to be the exit._  
>"Bring it Sakura!" Cieco screamed as he lunged forward. He lunged out and tried to punch her. <em>He's slower now!<em> She grinned as she began to dodge his moves more easily.

If she had known Cieco better... she wouldn't have fallen for the act.

She landed a punch square in his stomach and grinned as she launched forward towards the clearing. She reached out stretching her hands. It was just within her reach to escape! After she escaped he would be left weak for a moment! She just had to reach out!

As her fingers curled in the light she came to a dead stop.

Her eyes widened as she gurgled blood and coughed it up as pain roared through her body.

Where the light had been...

The thorn branches has stabbed square through her torso. "B-But how." She gasped as her own blood began to run down her throat and fill her lungs.  
>"I told you... the black forest was more than just a genjutsu. That meadow how ever." He grinned as both turned to look at it.<p>

A roar of screams filled the air as blood went flying everywhere. The Ninja who were all in the expanse of now dark trees began to rain down from the sky of were held up as trophies on the branches. Parts of corpses littered around Sakura as she stared down at the branches which just grew in number as they stabbed into her. "You're a bastard." She whispered.  
>"I'm a soldier." Cieco grinned as he slowly turned with a slight sway of his hips. He grinned over his shoulder. "And by the way?"<p>

The branches grew rapidly as they ripped her torso in half and threw her upper body to the floor as blood began to taint the emerald grass, slowly turning it crimson. "You're pathetic." He grinned as he began to walk away. "I never underestimate my foes... I go into battle knowing what to expect... one thing I didn't expect... It took quicker than I planned." His laughter filled the air as the new crimson sky began to rain torrents of water.

Cieco had completed his first task. "That was so easy I-" He came to a stop as in the distance he saw a rise of an explosion... that was where... "OBITO!" He screamed and hurled himself through the trees as he began to run to his love.

Something was wrong... very wrong! "Obito!" He called out just as the entire horizon was lit with an obliterating explosion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, again I want to thank each and everyone of you who read, favourite and follow this story. Without you guys, I probably would have stopped a while back. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Cieco pounded his legs against the branches of trees as he rocketed through the cover. The distant horizon was still lit by repeated explosions. "Obito... hang in there please!" He whispered as the wind caught in his clothes. His jacket whipped back against him and his body was illuminated by the distant roar of fire into the sky. The trees and ground shook violently from the roar of the ten tails. "Obito please..." He whispered as he stared in horror. Even from this far away it was easy to see the ten tails, towering above the distant mountain line.<p>

What he didn't expect was the line of following soldiers to do what they did next.

They hit the ten tails full on and send it flying back towards the forest.

All Cieco could do was watch as the towering titan and god of tailed beasts was sent barrelling towards him. "I WARNED YOU. YOU WILL NOT BEAT THE LEAF!"

And there he was.

Naruto leading the charge as he smashed his fist into Obito's face. "NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME!"  
>"NARUTO!" Cieco screamed as he watched Obito violently smashed back against the head of the titan. His cloak was torn, his face covered in fresh blood and... oh god. How had Naruto broken through his mask? That must mean that Swirly was... "NO PLEASE! NARUTO PLEASE!" Cieco screamed as he hurled his body as hard as he could at the nine tails Jinchuriki. He grabbed hold of Naruto's glowing coat quickly as he stared into the burning orange eyes of the boy. "Please Naruto don't! PLEASE!"<br>"Get out of the way boy!"

Cieco glanced over as he stared at a man who had his arms folded impassively as though he didn't have a care in the world. He seemed almost relaxed as he watched Naruto and him. His black hair cascaded over his ancient and broken armour. His rinnengan and Sharingan eye focused on him with a slight confusion as though he had just been given a spare piece for a tool set and he had absolutely no idea what to do with it. _No way... it's... it's- _"Madara." He whispered in awe. _Obito... what have you done!_ _No focus! _He turned slowly back to Naruto as a pleading gesture opened in his eyes. Even with his Sharingan activated Cieco's eyes still held such a horror in them that Naruto had never witnessed with an Uchiha member. "Naruto please. Don't hurt him! If there were ever signs of us ever being friends then please, please don't hurt him!"

Naruto frowned slightly. "Cieco he's hurt and killed more people than he could even care to think of today! Not to mention all the others he's massacred!"  
>"He's not perfect! No one is! He was just trying to bring us into a better world!"<br>"He's brainwashed you to." Naruto whispered as he gently took hold of the younger boy's hands and raised him off his knees. "Cieco you have to realise that he's trying to kill us all!"  
>"In this new world we will have everything we ever wanted! We will never have to feel loss ever again! You can see Sakura again even if you want to!"<p>

He stopped as soon as he realised what he had just said. "What happened to Sakura." Naruto said quietly.  
>"I was acting under orders! Obito told me to! I had to so we could move onto our new world Naruto!<br>"Cieco..." Naruto looked on the edge of losing control but quickly reined it in as he felt Kyuubi's anger flaring inside of him. Cieco couldn't help it! He didn't know what he was doing! Naruto kept reminding himself. He's being controlled like a puppet by these two! "Cieco loss is part of life. We have to accept it and move on... No matter how close or distant the person is from us." He slowly turned back to glare at Obito as his eyes flared. Sakura was dead... and here Obito still was... master and student... They were the reason why so many of his friends were dead. "Cieco I'm sorry but I have to stop him!"  
>"I SAVED SASUKE FOR YOU ONCE! WHY CAN'T YOU SHOW ME THE SAME GESTURE!" He screamed as his hands began to burn from the nine tail's aura but healed just as quickly.<p>

Then it slowly began to dawn on Naruto. His eyes locked onto the way that Cieco was stood. The desperation in his voice to save Obito. The way he was risking his life to stop Naruto from hurting him... _Cieco... _"This is him?" Naruto whispered as tears slowly escaped from those tortured eyes which Cieco stared at him with. "Cieco! You can't-"  
>"Does Sasuke's actions make you feel any less for him?"<br>"Cieco you can't love this monstrosity!"

With that the four on the tailed beast paused. "Cieco is it true?" Came the quiet voice from behind him and all the young Uchiha could do was nod as he sobbed. "I love you too." He whispered. Cieco began to smile slowly as he turned his head. But at the moment they locked eyes, Cieco's smile dropped as he stared at the hand sign Obito was making. "I'm sorry but I can't let him start the plans now."  
>"OBITO! NO!" Cieco screamed and tried to lunge forward but was caught in Naruto's grasp.<p>

Obito just smiled softly as he whispered. "Secret style: Life transference."

His chakra began to surface over his body as Madara finally turned to him and inhaled deeply. "NO! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Cieco's screams were the most horrific sound Naruto had ever heard as the boy struggled with all his might against him. He tried to form hand signs to use jutsu but his emotions were to out of control with his chakra to do anything. "WORK! WORK!" Even his eyes seemed to have lost their genjutsu without the focus and in control emotion that Cieco usual had. "MADARA! NO!"

But it was too late.

Obito's chakra and life force were quickly inhaled and devoured by Madara who began to shine with a new light as the uneven layers of skin across his body began to smooth out. The cracks and breaks in his crimson armour began to slowly blend back together as his body shined with a new power no shinobi had witnessed before. At this point it looked like even the nine tails didn't have enough strength to match the power which Madara radiated. "The great Madara... Returned from the dead." He bellowed with laughter as he stared at his hands. "No longer am I the second best. I AM THE GOD OF ALL SHINOBI! You have one chance now. Run little Jinchuriki, I'm not going to be as easy going as he was-"  
>"Y-You killed him."<p>

Cieco was slumped forward in Naruto's arms. "You used him... and you killed him." The boy's dark gold locks had fallen over his eyes and covered most of his face down to his cheeks. Naruto thought for a minute that he saw tears moving across the boy's cheeks and drip onto the head of the ten tails. "It is only what he was going to do to you Uchiha-"  
>"No... you don't get to address me." Cieco said quietly. "You do not. Talk. You have just taken... All that meant anything to me."<p>

Naruto stared as the boy's chakra began to bubble to surface. _Just like with Sasuke... his chakra is taking on a force... that only means- _"Obito was my best friend. The one who held my heart... I finally find out he loves me too... and you kill him. You make him give up his own life for you." The sudden burst of a green aura blasted Naruto back from holding Cieco. Slowly the boy's hair rose as though an intense blast of wind was hitting him full on... but when he looked at the boy's eyes. Naruto suddenly wished he could forget the sight immediately.

His regular Sharingan had vanished and instead of the three shapes surrounding the middle pupil. Now there was what looked like three thorn vines moving from the centre of the eye around to the edge of where the crimson ended. _Is that... is that the Mangekyou Sharingan Itatchi once used? No... It looks different than his. _"You took everything from me... NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"  
>"CIECO GET BACK!"<p>

Naruto watched as Madara's own blue aura exploded from his body and collided with Cieco's as the two locked gazes. "You can't compete with my eyes." Madara growled quietly as from the aura, what looked like bones began to quickly grow around the aura of his torso. Giant skeletal hands began to sprout. "You will never be able to compete with me boy. Just as Obito knew he would never be able to-"

Madara gasped as giant hands smashed against his Susuano and fractured the ribs which had begun flicker. "What the?"  
>"Don't. Mention. HIS NAME!"<br>"CIECO GET DOWN!" Naruto shouted  
>"You brat. You're taking on a god!"<br>"CIECO!"

Naruto barely made it in time, even with his intense speed he barely had time to scoop up the boy before Madara sent a large wave of Amaterasu at him. "You're lucky I'm only experimenting with my power. I'm-"  
>"Shut up." Blood streamed down Cieco's eyes as his green aura began to flicker. "Naruto... can you bring the nine tails to full power?"<br>"_Naruto, trust him. He's got an idea." _Kyuubi whispered in his thoughts. The rage that Cieco was radiating was beyond blood lust. _"His anger is equal to a tailed beast. Naruto his power won't last long. Those eyes will exhaust him. You only have one chance to do this!"  
><em>"Cieco come on! We have to do this now! But you have to focus!"  
>"Naruto... shut up... and power the fuck up." Cieco slowly turned his head.<p>

Those eyes.

Those eyes were the coldest and lifeless thing Naruto had ever seen.

"Fine." He felt himself and Cieco rocket off the ground as his and Kyuubi's chakra finally fused and both finally stood equal with Madara and the ten tails which regarded them with it's large eye. "That thing... looks like a sharingan." Naruto whispered. "Can you control it how Madara did?" He looked over to Cieco hopefully.  
>"No." He said flatly.<br>"How about the black flames?"  
>"I don't think so." He murmured.<br>"So... what can those eyes actually do other than make you go blind!" Naruto snapped making Cieco slowly turn towards him as that green aura seemed to seep out of his body.  
>"Let's find out." He pushed his hands together as his chakra spiked. "I've only got one more chance after this before my chakra is depleted. Lets go!" The thick green began to spread over Naruto and Kyuubi's form till they were covered in a thick armour.<br>"N-No way." The green plated armour formed a full guard over Kyuubi. "Cieco this is amazing! This is-" He stopped as he stared over at the boy who was panting for breath and had turned deathly pale. Blood was sticking to his cheek now and was dripping onto the armour... Was this the power of Susuano? It was so intense... to be able to coat the body of Kyuubi... "Cieco hang in there a bit longer!"  
>"That's what I prayed for Obito to do." He whispered but nodded as Kyuubi reared back and launched forward.<p>

Madara who had been growing impatient, now turned as the ten tails charged for an attack at ground level. "You can't stop pure power!" He cackled as the ten tails began to charge pure chakra into it's mouth. Naruto watched as it slowly began to change from it's natural turquoise into a deep purple. "Cieco." The aura flickered slightly as the boy caught his breath and for a second lost focus. "Cieco!"  
>"Damn it!" He gasped as he poured his focus and chakra back into the guard.<br>"NOW DIE!"

As the the chakra bomb was shot towards them, everything slowed down for the roar of the air was what blasted them first. Cieco's cold eyes were clearly visible as his hair blew back violently. No sound was audible.

Not until Kyuubi leapt into the air and the blast connected with the ground. "CIECO!"  
>"I KNOW!" He shouted back as the air seemed to be sucked from their lungs.<p>

The resulting explosion was enough to kill any ordinary ninja.

Kyuubi pulled his now armoured arms over his face as the explosion collided with them. "HOLD ON!" Naruto shouted as the intense heat seemed to be melting the armour of susuano. Cieco was struggling to get air as his lungs were being more starved by the second. He fell clutching his chest until the explosion after what seemed like an age, began to die out. Cieco wished they could say that they were about to get a break but when he looked down and saw that the ground beneath him was still a surging intense of fire which wasn't giving up unlike the blast in the air had. "Naruto! What do we do!"  
>"Kyuubi isn't the seven tails! He can't fly! There's no where to safely land!"<p>

Cieco looked around wildly as he racked his brains for some answers. _There has to be something! COME ON! ANYTHING! THINK! WHAT JUTSU DO YOU HAVE! YOU BARELY HAVE ENOUGH CHAKRA TO ADD ANOTHER LIMB! WHAT COULD YOU REALLY DO WITH A FAIRY TALE JUTSU- _Suddenly his thoughts came to a crashing halt. _Fairy tale... fairy tale... Susuano is a armour form manipulated to certain people. No two are the same... combined with fairy tale style... _"NARUTO!" The glowing Jinchuriki slowly turned back to him. "I HAVE AN IDEA!  
>"WELL ANYTHING WOULD BE GREAT ABOUT NOW!"<br>_Come on... come on. _He pushed his hands down onto the armour and watched as it flickered slightly but nothing happened.

The ground was rapidly approaching them. Come on...  
>"Cieco."<br>_Come on! _The armour flickered again as he felt something inside him spark slightly.  
>"CIECO!"<br>"RAGGGGGHHHHHHHH" Cieco's scream seemed to awaken something inside of him as the last of his chakra flared and exploded out his palms. The plates of armour began to tilt slightly as they slowly became thicker scales which spread down Kyuubi's spine. As soon as the scales finished spreading large bone wings exploded out of the aura which spread quickly. "COME ON DAMN IT!" He screamed as the wings finally were complete and caught the air at the last second.

Kyuubi's stomach scraped across the ground for a second as they levelled out and launched towards an awaiting Madara who stared at the unlikely combination... _How has he managed to give the beast wings?! On his first go with the Mangekyou Sharingan... He will be a good puppet one day. _Madara observed how the aura was flickering slightly as he knew that Cieco's eyes wouldn't hold out that much longer... _I will wait for you... grow the strength of those eyes then come and find me... we will have the ultimate power over this world and the next._

Naruto glared down at him as he watched Madara focus his eyes on them. _Madara could still easily swipe us out the sky... why is he waiting?  
>Something doesn't feel right... Naruto! <em>Naruto turned his head sharply as he watched Cieco fall to his knees. The boy's bronze skin was even more pale than it had been before. "Cieco!"  
>"Don't touch me... I'm fine!" He gasped. As he glanced up towards Naruto he noticed that the crimson which was in his eyes had become slightly paler.<br>"Naruto."

Both snapped their heads back towards Madara who was staring calmly at them both. "You are indeed powerful." The very movements of the wings around them were churning enough wind to shake the trees violently as it threatened to tear them from their roots. "As is Cieco... But we both know that he won't make it longer than a minute. We will carry this battle on another day."

Naruto stared in fury as slowly the air around the ten tails began to swirl. "YOU BASTARD! IT WASN'T ENOUGH TO TAKE HIM FROM ME BUT YOU STOLE HIS CAPABILITIES AS WELL!? YOU MOCK HIM! YOU WILL BURN IN HELL MADARA!" Cieco screamed as Madara vanished with the ten tails.

As Cieco pushed himself up onto one leg his body tensed and Naruto watched as the wings and armour began to flicker. He couldn't do much but try and control their descent as their giant form came crashing down and smashed a crater into where Madara had been only a few second before. His chakra slowly reduced it's strain as his form returned to normal. He grabbed onto Cieco as tightly as he could as his body rolled across the ground till they came to a stop.

For a moment boy boys laid still as they caught their breath. Neither of them could do much but catch their breath. Cieco's eyes slowly returned to their pale emerald and the boy bit back a scream as his face lunged to his face, covering his eyes. "Cieco!?" Naruto quickly turned the boy over as finally he couldn't take the pain any more and let out a ear splitting scream. Deep down Naruto knew that the boy was screaming both from the pain and from the events that had just taken place. "Cieco, come on it's okay. It's-"  
>"DON'T SAY ANYTHING TO ME!" His eyes burst open back in that horrible state and Naruto flinched back.<p>

However even just that small show came at a cost as he quickly pulled himself back close again and held onto his face.

Naruto just sat back as he watched the boy finally sit up. His lips trembling as he finally focused onto something. "N-No.."  
>"Oh fuck." Naruto saw what he was looking at and quickly grabbed the boy's shoulder. "Cieco. Calm down."<br>"It... It wasn't enough to kill him."

Cieco stared at the body of his love which had a large spike now sticking through the torso. "Ma-Madara's final insult." He whimpered as tears splashed down against the bloody face.

Naruto has never seen someone break before. He had often heard how people would explain it... and that was exactly what he was seeing directly in front of him. Cieco's eyes became blank as the boy's arm fell limp at his side.

A soft breeze blew against both of them. "Cieco-"

"Cieco Uchiha." Naruto turned as he watched Kakashi slowly approach the boy from behind with the company of Tsunade and Gara. "Granny Tsunade? Gara? Kakashi Sensei? What are you-"  
>"Cieco Uchiha, you're under arrest for treason and aiding the enemy in battle. You will be sentenced in jail without chance of parole. This will be reviewed on a later time after we go over the evidence of the war." Naruto stared as Sand wrapped around Cieco's face, over his eyes and set heavy as it slowly became stone. Kakashi placed cuffs around his wrists and made sure he kept his hands apart to ensure that he had no chance of forming hand signs. "Kakashi sensei! It's not his fault! He-"<br>"Naruto. Enough." Tsunade cut him off quickly as she shook her head. "Take him back to the leaf."  
>"He was their puppet! Obito played him! He toyed with the fact that he loved him!"<p>

Kakashi paused as he looked back at the boy. He was a pitiful sight now. His jacket had been torn away with his shirt and the boy was left only in some jeans which had been reduced to shorts from the explosion. His cheeks were coated in bloods which had moved like tears down his face. "Naruto... there is nothing more we can do."  
>"What will you do to him?"<br>"We're going to lock him in a cell and remove his sharingan and bind his chakra."  
>"You're going to blind him?!"<br>"Naruto." Tsunade growled. "We're all going back to the village. No. More. Arguments."

Naruto fell silent as he watched Tsunade and Kakashi steer Cieco away and begin to take him back on the long route back to the village.

None of them noticed Sasuke standing on the hillside, watching with curious eyes. _They're lucky that they gave me a real reason to protect the village... now begins the hardest decision..._ _I have to go back. _He watched Cieco being taken away before he pulled his hood up. "Plus... it looks like I may have someone else in the village to watch over." He murmured quietly before vanishing into the dark._  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, again I want to thank each and everyone of you who read, favourite and follow this story. No reviews? =( Okay. **

* * *

><p>Naruto shivered as a cold breeze ran down his neck. Around him the cave system dripped water slowly drop the ceiling into small forming pools around him. A cold breeze from outside kept managing to escape and run through the tunnel systems. Built into the stone caves were thick black bars which had been made into expanse of cells which now kept most of the villages criminals. "Cieco?" Naruto whispered as softly as he could.<p>

Inside the cell a single candle flickered amongst the shadows. It wasn't barely enough to even illuminated most of the wet, broken wall. Large fractures were moving through the wall as though someone had taken a great sledge hammer to it. Knowing some of this prisoners, it wouldn't have surprised him if people would have tried to break out of here. Barely being given a cup of water through the bars of the cell and a plate of bread which has been barely buttered... it would drive anyone mad. "Cieco... please. Come on." He whispered softly and heard something slowly shuffling in the darkness.  
>"Na-ru-to?"<br>"Yeah Cieco it's me-"

Naruto flinched back violently from the bars as Cieco threw himself at the black bars. He had been stripped down to some prisoner shorts and still had the rock bound around his head covering his eyes. "Come to revel in the fact?"  
>"I heard what they did to you this morning... I wanted to see-"<br>"What?" Cieco snarled. His face was still coated in the blood from the last battle with Madara. "Sorry you didn't get to see them ripping the eyes out of my head?" He growled. His hands were bound behind his back still unable to form hand signs... though what would it have mattered anyway? Naruto gazed at the boy's pale chest. Along side the expanse of pale surgically added skin was now a large seal which Lady Tsunade herself had made. "You're staring at my leg aren't you?" Naruto hadn't realised he was staring at Cieco's right leg till the boy pointed it out. "So... you come to mock me. You come to laugh at me and now you come to stare at me like I'm a freak?"  
>"What happened to it?"<p>

Naruto watched as Cieco's face became impassive. _He's lost Obito... his sight... everything. _He thought sadly.  
><em>With what he did, he would have lost his sight anyway. <em>Kyuubi thought.  
>"What happened with your eyes... on the battle field. I never seen a sharingan like that. I-"<br>"So, do you always have this many fucking questions?" Cieco growled as he pushed himself up against the spiked wall. "What question do you want answered first?"  
>"Your leg." Naruto said quietly and watched as a dark grin spread over Cieco's face.<br>"As you wish." He took a deep breath before turning his head away from the sound of Naruto's voice. "When I was young, in the time that Uchiha clan were still one of the most dominant clans. I lived with my father. I don't remember about what happened with my mother... I never knew her. I had to live with my father."  
>"That doesn't seem so bad." Naruto tried but was put down as Cieco scoffed at him.<br>"My father beat me on a daily basis. He screamed how I was the pathetic excuse and leech of an Uchiha. He hated everything about me." Cieco paused. He shifted as his bound hands ached from being chained behind him.  
>"Why didn't you tell anyone?"<br>"I tried... my father had me passed as mentally unstable." Cieco leaned his head back against the wall. "There was only two people who have ever cared for me." He whispered. "And I've lost them both."  
>"But... What happened to your leg?" Naruto whispered.<br>"You remember the first day that we met? That dead body on the floor?"  
>"Of course..." Naruto glanced back at Cieco's chest and leg... it took a minute or two before something finally clicked in his head.<br>"My father wasn't the only one abusing me. While my father beat me, A boy I used to know took advantages... in other areas. One night though I fought back against him. In response he destroyed my leg so I couldn't run and destroyed my chest." Cieco looked down as though he could still see himself and turned his head back towards Naruto who had paled. "Obito found me and brought me back. He gave me another chance and trained me. Taught me to fight and defend myself. So tell me something. If it had been you... If it had been Sasuke who had saved you... would you have done what I did? When you have been offered a world where you can no longer be hurt. A world where you can live happily with the person you love... in a world where all those you lost can be given back to to you-"  
>"But loss is a part of life!" Naruto sighed as he shuffled towards the bars slightly.<br>"I'm sorry about what happened to Sakura... Truly, I am."  
>"I'm sorry... that you don't see how Obito manipulated you." Naruto ran a hand slowly through his blond hair.<p>

He and Cieco sat quietly for a bit after that. Naruto sighed before dipping the large ladle into the bucket of cold water by the edge of the cell. "Cieco come on... have a drink." It took a while but eventually he managed to coax some water into the boy.  
>"I will answer one more question." He whispered. "Then... I never want to have you come back here ever again."<p>

Naruto paused at that point as he stared at the boy. "Cieco you can't honestly think that I' going to leave you here by yourself?"  
>"Bad choice of a question." Cieco said coldly as he slowly pushed himself to his feet and shuffled back into the furthest darkness of the cell. "Honestly. Yes I do." His voice faded out as the candle flickered and all light vanished from the cell. "If I ever get my eyes back... If I ever get out of this cell... I'll kill you all." Naruto could tell by the thick hatred in his voice and the blood lust behind it... Cieco was telling the truth. "I taken on everyone else's hate... Let me take on yours... please."<br>"Go to hell Naruto."

The boy simply just shuffled back as he sat against the stairs and watched the darkness of the cell.

"Naruto! Get up here now!" Tsunade called.  
>"What?"<br>"GET UP HERE NOW!"  
>"Go Naruto." Cieco's voice came from the darkness as his pearly white grin flashed in the shadows. "Go."<p>

Naruto frowned as he turned and began to walk back up the stairs. "No you can't go down there!" _Who the hell is-_

He was pulled out his thoughts as he stared up towards the pale figure with ink black locks. Dark eyes regarded him carefully as he froze in place. "Naruto." The figure smiled at him softly.  
>"Sasuke?" The blond stared blankly at the boy in front of him. Sasuke was dressed in some casual black jeans and a crimson polo shirt. Sasuke had a sly smile plastered on his face as he regarded the beautiful boy who held his heart.<br>"Naruto I-"

Sasuke fell to the floor as he clutched his face. Naruto stood over him with his fist still raised. "YOU BASTARD! YOU LEFT ME AGAIN!"  
>"You punched me!" He glared up at the blond boy as he was grabbed by the collar.<br>"You waltz in here like Prince Charming?! Go to hell!" Naruto stormed away just as Sasuke finally stood up off the floor.

His eyes turned towards the darkness in the cell. "I heard about what happened. I wanted to see if the rumours were true."

Nothing.

He grinned as he wrapped his hands around the bars. "You know... you can't hide from me. Now. Let. Me. See. You."

He grinned as slowly Cieco walked shuffled forward. "This is Obito Uchiha's student?" Cieco just stayed quiet as Sasuke ran his eyes over the boy. "Well this is your lucky day. Tsunade is going to release you. She is going to operate on your eyes and then you're going to come live with me. I know you was losing your sight... you barely had you Mangekyou sharingan an hour and you used up your sight."  
>"That's impossible. Once the user of the Mangekyou sharingan uses it too much, they lose sight in that eye."<br>"Unless it is replaced with a siblings eyes... I don't. Say if I used Jamie Uchiha's eyes."

Cieco became deadly still.

"Oh another Obito didn't tell you about?"  
>"What do you get out of this Sasuke?"<br>"You're going to help me win Naruto back... then you're going to help me kill Madara Uchiha." He spun the key on his finger as he watched Cieco. "The moment you agree to help me and the leaf, I can let you of here... though the moment you break your vow. I will crush your eyes myself."  
>"Fine."<p>

Sasuke grinned. "This is a start of a beautiful friendship."

_**-A couple of weeks later-**_

Naruto frowned as he was just leaving the academy after seeing how Iruka sensei was doing. A lot of people had been seriously injured and hurt during the last battle with the ten tails. If the physical well being of the shinobi weren't already struggling then the morale was. "Always playing such a serious grouchy role. Don't you ever loosen up and have a roll in the hay?" A voice chuckled.  
>"Took you long enough to get out." Naruto said impassively as he looked behind him at the boy in the plain white shirt and black skinny jeans. "You know I'm surprised it didn't take you longer. I thought you never wanted to see me again."<br>"I've come to ask you something... I want a training match."  
>"You're kidding me." He looked at the boy who had his eyes tightly closed. Naruto feared the emptiness that was behind them.<br>"That is, if you're scared you still can't handle my power." Cieco grinned. "Sasuke seemed to love my power-"  
>"Training. Arena. Now." Naruto grabbed the boy by the collar and began to drag him towards a large open area away from the village. "Still as arrogant as ever."<br>"Still as stubborn as ever." Cieco just returned at him. "I predict you won't be able to land one finger on me... unlike Sasuke, who could land as many fingers on me as he wanted... and he did. All. Night. Long."  
>"RASENGAN! Naruto screamed as he lunged forward and smashed the ball of chakra into the ground where Cieco had been but a few seconds before.<br>"Stage one... Anger."  
>"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE BARELY OUT OF A CELL FOR A WEEK AND YOU WANT TO GET SENT BACK THERE?! GO TO HELL!" He turned around and looked for the boy who was stood up on a branch in a tree and was grinning.<br>"Stage two. Denial."  
>"You think Sasuke actually means anything to me! Sasuke doesn't even care for me! And I don't love him! So using him to get me angry won't work."<br>"Stage three. More anger."  
>"You! I don't know why I wasted my time in those dungeons! I should have let you stay in the cold alone! You freak. You couldn't even see it when Obito was playing you! Not until it was too late and he was dead!"<p>

Naruto fell silent as the boy's eyes burst wide open and Crimson flared angrily through them. "N-No way." He watched the dark thorns that marked his Mangekyou sharingan began to spread across the red, though now it seemed as though the thorns were larger, darker and sharper. "Tsunade said-" Cieco launched from the tree and smashed his fist across Naruto's face as the boy fell onto his back and stared up. "She said you lost your sight! You used it too much and that meant you lost your sight!"  
>"Uchiha have more than one secret. This is the eternal Mangekyou sharingan." He grinned as he slowly walked forward. "Now this I really do have Sasuke to thank for it. You see, each Mangekyou sharingan has different powers for the different user. Sasuke was able to use and control the black flames. Madara was able to control the tailed beast. Obito could open dimension gates... and me?" Cieco clicked his knuckles. "I have a power which no one else has shown before from the ability. You've seen one my abilities: The Susuano." The green aura burst to life around him as Naruto scrambled back as the two large skeletal hands sprouted from the bones growing in the emerald colour. The hand smashed it's hand violently against Naruto, sending him flying back into a tree before it slowly faded.<p>

This time however, Cieco showed no signs of backing back down, no signs of wavering.

Cieco laughed softly. "I've been desperate to test this power. Yes the Susuano is interesting to use now... but you know what I enjoy more than that?" Naruto watched as his eyes began to pierce into him more coldly. "I like letting my power out completely. You know. Releasing the seal slightly." The skeletal hands began to fade from the emerald green as they were replaced with real flesh and blood. Thick scales quickly spread over them. "No... way." Naruto started as the thick scales bristles and began to pull Cieco into the chest of the forming best.

He stared as he watched the beast in front of him become solid and it's eyes became those horrific mangekyou sharingan. "So you're a dragon?"

At that the beast let out a deafening roar. "Yeah... just one thing." Naruto felt the clone behind him as it began to gather chakra in his palm. "Rasengan!" He lunged forward but Cieco flaps with a strong burst of his wings which sent Naruto flying backwards into the ground. He tried to correct himself but was stopped as jutsu hit the ground and the resulting shock wave sent him flying up into the air.

Cieco chuckled as slowly he began to move out the chest of the beast as it began to seep into his back. "So you're a fox." Cieco responded impassively. "I'm the only Uchiha who has ever had a tailed beast sealed into them."  
>"Why show me that?!" Naruto snarled as he landed in a crouch. He gazed over at the cocky Uchiha. If he had to compare the boy who was sat in the cell or on the battlefield to this one in front of him... there would be such a difference. Naruto knew what was the difference. It was visible in the boy's stance, in his eyes. His whole body radiated it: Hatred and blood lust.<br>"I just wanted to remind you what I was capable off... now I'm really running late." He growled under his breath as he looked at his wrist. "I will have to continue this test of power later-"  
>"You can't just do all that and expect me not to fight you!" Naruto slammed his palms together. "Shadow clone Jut-" Cieco simply widened his eyes as a wave of chakra burst through his body.<br>"Fairy tale style: lullaby slumber." His eyes flashed darkly and Naruto felt his muscles lock up tightly as he fell forward. "Sweet dreams Naruto." Cieco murmured as he put his hands in his pockets and walked off. _Son of a bitch! _

He knew what was coming after that. Just like before there was only one way to break this Jutsu.

That's why when his eyes slowly blinked back open, he wasn't surprised to see Sasuke there. "Better?" Sasuke asked plainly and Naruto just nodded as he began to sit up.  
>"Care to explain why Cieco just turned into a dragon in front of me, has his eyes back and put that sleeping Jutsu on me again? Or are you going to turn and run away like you always do after you kiss me?"<br>"That's a low shot."  
>"If you don't get off me, you're going to see what a real low shot is."<br>"Okay. If you really want me to go." Sasuke's dark eyes regarded him so perfectly that Naruto knew he would be lost in them for as long as they will be near him. "Then push me away Naruto. Tell me to walk away and I will never bother you ever again."  
>"Y-You...You can't just turn up and just..."<br>"Quit stammering." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Now go home and get changed. Be ready for six."  
>"Why?" Naruto now frowned deeply as he gazed back up to the pale boy.<br>"Because I'm taking you out for a date knuckle head." Sasuke said as though it was common knowledge. He quickly kissed Naruto on the lips and walked away leaving the blonde boy just staring into air.  
>"Y-You... can't just."<br>_Oh just shut up and be happy you have a date with him. _Kyuubi nagged in his head.  
><em>I never said I wasn't happy about it... <em>Naruto grinned to himself. He actually had a date with Sasuke?

He just hoped the bastard wouldn't let him down again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, again I want to thank each and everyone of you who read, favourite and follow this story. I want to thank my reviewers. I will take the comments into consideration and make sure I'm more careful in future chapters.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke grinned to himself as he put his hands in his pocket and walked back towards his home. "That went a lot more smoothly than I expected."<br>"For you maybe!"

He didn't look up as the cold breeze rustled around him in the park. The sun was just setting since it was winter. The cold wind rushed through the thin shirt he was wearing but he didn't mind. He was extremely used to the cold. After having stayed in Obito's base where it was mainly an expanding match of dark, damp tunnels.

A little breeze wasn't going to slow him down.

The light was fading from the pale of the green expanding forests around him. "You did good. The plan worked, that's all there is to it." Sasuke stated impassively. He was stopped as Cieco landed in front of him with a glare. The boy looked pale and exhausted as he was panting for breath. "You made me use my capabilities at once?!" He snarled and shoved Sasuke. "Do you understand how hard it is to keep Naruto under a Genjutsu that I look fine?!"

Sasuke took a better glance at the boy as his entire image seemed to flicker. His bronze handsome skin faded to be pale and clammy. Deep scars were around his wrists where chains had been bound tightly. His clothes were dishevelled and messed up. His green shirt was torn at the back where it seemed something had seemed to have burst from his skin. As Sasuke raised his gaze he took in the boy's pale face where fresh deep crimson scars moved down from his eyebrow to the bottom of his cheek on either side of his face. His chest was exposed where Naruto's rasengan must have made contact with him. "Did Naruto believe your bait?"  
>"He thought I beat him in battle yes." Ceico growled. His cold eyes seared through Sasuke. "So the price of my freedom and sight is that I have to serve as your bitch? Okay. I can do that. It's not as though I've never been beaten down before for someone's enjoyment. But if you think I'm tricking Naruto into liking you?" He glared at Sasuke as he looked the boy up and down. "I have just one thing to say."<br>"Cieco.. don't you-" He went to lunge forward but the boy simply stood his ground with a defiant glare.  
>"Beast rose." He snarled as his hands pressed together.<p>

Sasuke grinned as nothing happened and Cieco stared at the ground as his his fell flat over his eyes. "Out of Chakra?" Sasuke said impassively. "Go home Cieco... I will be back later." Sasuke laughed quietly to himself before he launched himself onto the roof of a nearby building. Leaving Cieco all by himself.

Or so he thought.

He looked around the bark as he walked over to the bench and stamped his foot viciously through the wood. "FUCK THIS WHOLE STUPID VILLAGE!" Inside the pits of his body he could feel the darkness coursing through him. Unlike Naruto he was not a Jinchuriki. The beast had just been formed out of his hatred and bitterness... now here it was. A dragon which burned within the pits of his soul. A beast with everlasting anger and shame. A lifetime of loss and beating have fuelled the eternal desperate fires which were pleading excessively to escape it's body. _We could tear them apart. We could kill them both. Why let them have what you can't? _The cold voice whispered inside of him.  
><em>Because that Rasengan was enough by itself to almost kill us... if it hadn't been for you we would be dead.<em>  
><em>Exactly. Sasuke thinks we're loyal to him. You have your sight back. Just leave this village and get stronger! <em>Cieco listened eagerly to the voice. The blood lust running thickly through him. No... if he couldn't take on Naruto there was just no chance at taking on Madara or Sasuke. _Your eyes boy. You have strong genjutsu, strong enough to trick Naruto that he is weaker compared to you. _Cieco weighed that in his mind.  
>"But Genjutsu will not win me the fight." He whispered. "Even with the Genjutsu, Naruto almost finished me off with one hit of that Rasengan!" He hissed as he took a seat on the remains of the broken bench. He felt the beast stirring within him coldly. "The nine tails subconsciously steers him! I can't compete with the ninetails!"<br>_You leave the nine tails to me. _

Cieco turned in his mind as he came face to face with the towering black beast. It's black scales bristled as they spread back over it's towering body. Folds of deep emerald skin moved on flaps either side of it's thick, sharp neck. Long black talons moved out of it's four gigantic feet which scraped across the fractured and crater ground of his mind. It's giant white teeth shined as it's mouth hung open before slowly closing.

Anyone else would be terrified by such a beast.

Cieco grinned as he stepped forward and wrapped his hand around the black snout which moved in closer to his chest. _All this time, I cared for you how a mother would care for her son. It is me and you my egg. _The voice purred. _  
><em>

They were bonded by something that would have made Naruto and Sasuke so much stronger.

Cieco and the beast were bonded by hate.

Cieco's eyes flashed as he looked up at the beast. _You will get your revenge against Madara for his actions. He will pay for killing your love. _She grinned as she watched Cieco's eyes flared into their sharingan state. _You will not be able to kill Naruto or Sasuke. _Her large talon reached out as it came to rest on his damaged chest. The white flesh sealed quickly under her flowing, chakra touch. _We know that. So we do something that would be worse than killing them! __  
><em>

Cieco gazed at the ground of the park as he returned from the mind and comforting touch of the beast. A cold grin spreading further across his face. _We rip them apart. _  
>"Listening to the voice of the beast." Came a flat impassive voice.<p>

Cieco shot his gaze up to see the boy who had blinded him and bound his vision.

"Gara."

Cieco smirked as he stared at the boy who was now dressed in casual. His black jeans and jacket were very similar to his father before him. His pale eyes were fixated on Cieco as the Uchiha just chuckled coldly and lent back in the decimated seat. "You... you're the one?"  
>"You feel hate just like I did Cieco. Just like I did. Just like Naruto did-"<p>

Sand instantly shot up in a shield as Cieco's fist smashed violently into it. Fracture lines spread through it as Cieco's fist buried through a bit further. "Never. Ever." Gara stared as he watched Crimson fill the boy's eyes till the so called Mangekyou Sharingan stared deeply into his eyes. "Compare our tales Gara. You felt the darkness. I will not dispute that." Cieco winced as his Sharingan dispersed and the crimson turned to emerald. He winced slightly as the faint echo of pain from using it stung him. "But... unlike you. I have nothing left to bring me from the darkness Kazekage." He grinned as he pulled his hand back and flexed his fingers. "You and Naruto... you believe that everyone can be saved. That's a lie. Plain and simple. I'm beyond your help."  
><em>We don't need them. <em>A voice snarled defiantly within him.  
>"Quite right." Cieco chuckled coldly.<br>"I have a deal-"  
>"NO MORE DEALS!"<p>

Gara observed the boy more closely as he watched every reaction taking place. The hatred that burned from them was almost like an merciless inferno. Names were set in them. Names which dripped blood in those dark emerald eyes. Names which Gara knew the boy would bring pain to. _Naruto. Sasuke. Madara. _Over and over again. Gara could see those names painfully etched into those orbs. "The darkness is so wrapped around you... you can't even see yourself any more can you?"  
>"What's there to see? Everything was taken away from me."<br>"I want to take you out on a date." Gara said flatly and watched as the boy paused.  
>"Um... what?"<p>

Gara kept his face completely blank and his voice quiet yet calm. "I want to take you out on a date."  
>"This is some sick joke."<br>_I don't think he's joking egg. _The beast growled deeply within him. Gara watched him carefully as Cieco's eyes glazed over and he tilted his head slightly as listened to the voice of the thing inside him.  
>"I don't joke."<p>

Cieco chuckled slowly before it turned into a cold snarl. "No one could ever truly like me."  
>"If you don't say yes. You will never truly find out." That seemed to freeze Cieco.<p>

Curiosity was certainly one of his worse traits... well that and blood lust, anger, seeking vengeance, cruelty, his power, the fact he's murdered people... what was he talking about? oh yeah. "Why should I? You took my sight from me."  
>"Tsunade and the others wanted to kill you there and then. They wanted to crush your eyes and kill you slowly. I wouldn't let that happen... I won't let anyone else hurt you Cieco."<p>

Cieco paused. "That's what... Obito promised."

The book took a long breath before shaking his head. "Fine... pick me up at six." Cieco glanced at Gara before walking off.

_Clever choice my little egg. _The voice inside him whispered.  
><em>But... was it really? <em>Cieco shook his head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, again I want to thank each and everyone of you who read, favourite and follow this story. Hope all have a nice day wherever you are and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to be turning up the ratings soon for some mature scenes between Sasuke and Naruto...**

* * *

><p>Sasuke grinned as he sat in the living room. Everything was finally beginning to turn his way. He was going to have Naruto and make sure that the blonde beauty was his and his only. So far his plan had started to work without any failure! Cieco's weird jutsu had been exactly what he had needed just to get close to Naruto for even a minute or two and proved to be strong enough to bring some sense to both of them.<p>

He looked into the mirror to see the casual white button up shirt and blue over jacket which seemed to be his signature outfit. He was sure Naruto would appreciate the gesture of him preparing himself for this date to this extent.

It was just he was ruffling his hair to give it some volume that Cieco walked in slowly and went up to the mirror as he pulled out some gel to spike down his hair. Sasuke had never really seen the boy with flat, neat hair before... it was strange. It suited him, just like it did with Naruto. His deep emerald orbs shined faintly but were still highlighted by thick bruises and scars. Hang on...was Cieco... getting ready for a date? The boy wore a black waist jacket with a tight purple under shirt. His skinny jeans were framing his legs and a purple, silk neck scarf hung went strangely well with the outfit. "And what do you have planned for tonight?"  
>"A few things... this and that." Cieco gazed at his reflection at the neatly styled hair and frowned disapprovingly.<p>

Quickly he swiped his hand through his hair and let it spike back up, before grabbing a nearby hair dryer. "Jeez Cieco... I've never seen you care so much about your appearance before. Who's the lucky guy-"  
>"It's not a date." The boy turned viciously as he plugged the appliance in. His eyes flashed into his Sharingan. "Get that into your head right now! It's not a date."<br>"Okay." Sasuke raised his hands in surrender and watched the emerald colour return to Cieco's eyes. "It's not a date." He nodded calmly and waited till the boy turned away to the mirror. _But it is... _He added in his thoughts.

Since Sasuke had gotten the boy out of his cell, neither of them had dared mention the elephant in the room between them. Neither acknowledged what had happened to Obito. Part of Sasuke thought that if Cieco did acknowledge what had happened... It would end up destroying him. Sweet Naru wasn't the only one that the Uchiha had opened up to.

Maybe a small bit of genjutsu would be useful about now to get the boy's mind open-

"Even think about it and I will kick you so hard between the legs that you will never be able to pleasure Naruto, _ever _again." Cieco murmured as he half turned and glanced at the taller boy. His eyes threatening to drip with crimson in anger and spite.  
>"Do you always have to be so cold."<br>"Pot meet Kettle!" Cieco snapped back quickly. His eyes still threatening with a tinge of crimson with his rising anger.  
>"You're right. I am cold. I am blunt." Sasuke shrugged. "I lost everything that mattered to me when our clan fell." He growled. "I lost everything that mattered. My mother, my father, my family. I sought out my brother and killed him in cold blood. What did you have?"<p>

Cieco paused.

"You had nothing to start with!? How can you truly know loss?"

Sasuke glared at the boy as he regained himself from the outburst. It still annoyed him how that Cieco could keep that mask of an impassive face, even after facing Sasuke's rage. "Look. You tricked Naruto pretty well... he thinks he knows your mangekyou sharingan powers... your genjutsu is impressive to be able to go through his beating like you did. Maybe that's where your powers rest, like with Itachi?" Sasuke shrugged trying to find reason from doubt. He too couldn't deny that his curiosity had taken a deep root when it came to the power behind Cieco's eyes. He was desperate to know. The boy, like everyone else had the ability with one eye to use the Susuano... but not like how Itachi had been able to use the Tsukuyomi or he could control the black flames of the Amaterasu... what could Cieco do? Did his abilities pose something new and unknown about the Mangekyou sharingan?

Cieco stared at him blankly for a moment and tilted his head as though he was listening to something... _That damn beast. _Sasuke frowned as he looked at the boy's glazed over eyes. _If he continues listening to that thing... I may be in trouble. _He began to turn away slowly and back towards the front door as a loud banging rocked it. "Is that your date?" Sasuke gave a sly grin as he began to dart towards the door. He didn't notice that he was running directly into the door till he crashed with a loud bang and slid slowly onto the floor. "I told you." Cieco murmured quietly as his Sharingan set. "It's not a date."

Did it even matter any more?

Who cared about dates?

Cieco had lost the true person he was in love with... what was left for it now? What could be left for him? He had spent most of the morning now trying to find ways to make his pain vanish in one form or another. He had tried painting.

He had used Amaterasu on the canvas.

He had tried talking to someone... every time he tried that, he stopped himself at the last moment or found himself a reason why he shouldn't.

So he had decided to try something with Sasuke's suggestion: Writing.

He was quite surprised when he had finished his first short piece.

_I still wait for it to end. The cold of the bitter winter, the merciless ice always at my throat and grinding into my chest as it gives me nothing but the most useless of hope for any survival. My physical body survives while my mental state deteriorates with each growing day. I stare through a lifeless eye that seems to show me nothing more than the poison of my wound. The infection that brings me to my knees as I know I have no more ounce of fight left in me. I'm just a shell that waits for time to decide it's final moment; degrading slowly and breaking because of time._

_But why do I have to wait?_

_I know why… It's because I'm a survivor._

_I know that much. I know how to run and to keep on going. I know how to ignore the pain of burning lungs and the ache of a body, which is ready to give in and collapse. I know how to sly my way through conversation and draw eyes away from my self._

_At least… I think I do?_

_What is this darkness around me? Why does it decide that it claims me? This small box and corridor of a prison I find myself in? Why does it matter any more if I carry on the fight? Something tells me I've already lost now that I'm here. Something tells me that now I have failed everything that I ever set out to accomplish._

_But how can I trust senses that come from an empty mind. How can I trust a personality that I know nothing about?_

_How can I trust myself when I don't even know who I am?_

_I try to look around but again this winter darkness seems to be compacted in the small room around me._

_I feel my heart accelerating as my breathing becomes rapid. I'm trapped. I can't see the world around me… am I even still alive? What is around me?_

_I reach out a hand and feel the cold biting beneath the gentle of my fingers. It's rough but smooth… sharp in patterns. Steel? Some kind of metal I think. Is that what this is? Not a room of darkness but a cell of imprisonment? I'm a cornered rat. I'm stuck and I don't know what to do. I can't see anything. I should be scared. I should be terrified. I should be screaming for someone or anything to be there. I'm imprisoned in my mind. I'm stuck here. I can't get out! Why can't someone save me! Get me out of this darkness! GET ME OUT!_

_But I don't… Nobody ever comes. Nobody ever will. I just stay there. I think, and that's good. Oh by god is that good. Thinking means that I'm still here. That something of me exists. But who was I really? I was just a boy in the darkness of this new nightmare. I was a dog in a cage. I needed to get out._

_I reached up slowly and felt my face just to even assure myself that it was still there. It was madness but it was familiarity. It was insanity but it was something that I could partly understand. It was me._

If his life was a story, that would be the first chapter. That was the story that roared through his mind. That was the cell of a Jinchuriki who had lost everything. He had failed at his only life aim... now all that left was to let time take it's course till his heart would stop. How long would it take for him to die? How ever long it would take... it wouldn't come soon enough for him. He needed this pain inside him to stop. This empty cold that gnawed away from him. "I should have just died in that cell." He muttered and looked deeply back into the mirror. Even without it actually being there, he could still see his Mangekyou Sharingan. The sight of it haunted him. He swore that for as long as he lived he would never want to see them again. His gift for losing Obito. The one bit of reconciliation that he received for losing the most important person in his life.  
>"CIECO!"<p>

The boy ran a hand through his blond locks and made them spike up as he studied to new cut short sides, his emerald gaze seemed to burn with winter. He guessed Sasuke had got back up at some point and opened the door when he hadn't been paying any particular attention. "I could really use the black forest Jutsu right now." He murmured to himself as he turned and saw Naruto in a black and orange tight, snug shirt. His jeans seemed to be just the same; leaving no room for anything other than Sasuke to be foaming at the mouth with lust. "Watch out Sasuke. You're drooling." He smirked and placed a hand on his hip as Naruto looked over him cautiously. "Maleficent." He smirked.  
>"Foxy." Cieco slowly walked forward till he was just under the other boy's gaze. He glanced out the edge of his eyes over at Sasuke who seemed to bore a message into him. <em>Behave and play nice. <em>It seemed to sear through him like a red hot poker.

_Play nice? Me?_

He slowly stood up on his tiptoes and let his lips brush the other boy's ears as he whispered quietly and with great intent. "Have a fun date." He grinned over at Sasuke who began to back himself up against the wall as Naruto's eyes flared with rage.  
>"YOU MADE A DEAL WITH HIM TO GIVE HIS EYES BACK IF HE HELPED YOU GET A DATE WITH ME?!"<br>"CIECO!" The Uchiha roared.  
>"Bye." The boy smirked as he stepped outside and chuckled coldly to himself.<p>

The cold air ran through his fingers but didn't match the cold which was spreading and becoming his inside. "well, you certainly are something aren't you?"

Cieco blinked as he found himself looking up at the red haired boy who's cold eyes were locked down on him. He was dressed in a deep crimson button up shirt with short sleeves. His sleeveless brown body warmer seemed to be keeping the cold from brushing over him and trying to bite into him deeply. He did a good job with his impassive face to show how much it was truly disturbing him. "Like you can judge me?" Cieco raised an eyebrow. "The one tailed jinchuriki. The one who almost massacred an entire village."**  
><strong>"The Uchiha sapling who wanted to destroy the entire world." Gara returned casually as he kept something behind his back, hidden and out of sight. "But that's not what tonight is about."

Cieco paused as Gara slowly held out his hand. "May I please escort you to dinner?" He asked as softly as he could. His pale eyes seemed to be set like harsh rock in the ground. His impassive nature unwavering in any form or detail. He was so calm and set about this... just the exact of everything that Cieco had ever been when around Obito-

"Sure." He said defiantly with a glare as he took the other boy's hand before having Gara hold him out a single rose. _Don't think of Obito. Don't think of Obito. Don't think of Obito- screw this! _He shook his head as he felt a pain building behind his eyes.

The crimson of the rose was drowned away as Gara dropped it and the black flames clambered over it violently till it was nothing more than just black ash on the ground. "I c-can't do this!" Cieco snarled as he ripped his hand back from Gara's large palm. "I-I can't! You. You just look at me with nothing less than pity!"  
>"No that's just my natural look, or so I'm told by Naruto." He murmured the last bit in his usual monotone voice and moved his hands behind his back. His fingers flexing anxiously. The ground rocks which held particles of sand were flitting about nervously along the ground. "Let me tell you a story-"<br>"Really?"

Cieco's whole face turned up in a ridiculous sneer as he shook the tears out of his eyes. The crimson was dripping back into life as his anger was peaking in it's usual, unrestrained and childish way. His anger was always like that: imagined an unsanctioned fire, burning so bright and yet with a righteous darkness, as though summoned from the darkest pits of hell. It was reined by the memories of suffering he had kept pent-up for the last five years... heck, by the memories that he had kept pent up over his entire life!

But then it finally burst through as his three point sharingan shined into life through his cold and malicious eyes.

_He turned with a great sadness in his eyes as the soft summer breeze rustled the inky locks of his hair with a gentle caress. His half lidded peachy eyes slowly giving in as all life in those once great emerald orbs now seemed to finally give way._

_It was so strange to him that he felt no pain as the words sat heavy in his mouth. The cold in his chest clawing and crawling from the crimson expanse of his showing heart. His slightly rouge lips, no longer tense or beaten into a hard line of fear. His limp hands, open and catching the final moments of the breeze. "Better dead and forgotten than just a shadow." His diamond tongue whispered._

_He became still, porcelain skin drying out with colour as from the open expanse, the shinning crimson of his heart faded to a dull, wilting brown. Slowly large cracks forming on his lean body. The bare black shirt which had once kept him warm now betrayed him as it was ripped from his torso and vanished on the adventure of the wind._

_He didn't care... All he could do was raised and twist his hand as he watched his finger tips becoming broken and crumbling into nothing less than lifeless waste. Slowly deep veins ebbing away as the crumbled remains became nothing more than a stump of his wrist._

_A missing elbow._

_A vanished arm._

_And so on it carried till the boy began to slow fall back. His eyes watching the cloud great sky with sadness as even the warm sunlight flailed away from him._

_Even as the last of the breaking body reached his face so that only his eye was left, he still knew and stood by the actions._

_But then there was nothing._

_Nothing more than a pile of autumn leafs blowing away on a forgotten summers breeze._

Cieco paused as he heard that. His eyes staring through Gara as he looked within this strange boy for some form of answer to his story. Why would he tell that specific story... That was the story of his life. Fading back into the cold change which came as quickly as the seasons. So long he had been changing... so long had he been running and fighting. It was hard not to imagine his pathetic life otherwise. Running and hiding from so many. Never stopping once to consider the possibility of a life that could ever have maybe happened, if a chance had been given to find any life... he would have ignored it.

The stubborn and stupid nature of the Uchiha. Supremacy and stubbornness. A hard combination in an arrogantly welded shell. "Just give me a chance." Gara whispered. His face as always, never betraying any emotion. His cold eyes, impassive and hard to read, unlike the deeply and tainted ones of Cieco. "What have you got to lose?"  
>"My dignity." Cieco spat coldly in a response.<p>

He paused for a moment.

"So I consider it a good thing that I lost it a long time ago... lead the way." He nodded in direction of the main town.


End file.
